Hearts Heal
by Monsterlovergirl
Summary: "I can't be dead you saved me! You saved me Derek… I know you did…" She stammered as her panic began to slip into her voice. "Rebekah please calm down…" "You saved me didn't you?" She pleaded as her tears began to trail down her cheeks. "I remember you saving me…" She said almost to herself... If you haven't read Heart Scars you should read it before this!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey everyone! Sorry this took me a bit... I'm still on the fence with if this is going to be one shots or not so yeah... let me know your thoughts! :)**

I awoke with a start as I felt the bed protest under someone's weight. I rolled over preparing myself to attack. As I rolled over and took in the figure before me my heart stopped. The sun was framing her body and she stared at me in confusion. "What's wrong Derek? You look like you've seen a ghost." She said in her perfect voice. "Rebekah?" I asked in a whisper. "Of course it's me silly who else would it be." She said flashing me a smile. "It can't be… You're… you're… you were killed… I buried you two days ago…" I stammered. "Derek I'm right here… I didn't die you saved me my love." She said scooting closer to me and reaching out to touch my face. I quickly pushed myself to the edge of the bed to get away from her. She wasn't real. I know she's not. She died two days ago and we buried her. "Why do you shy away from me Derek?" She asked scooting closer to me. "You're… You're not real…" I stammered trying to get away from her. In my rush to get away I fell off of the bed. I laid there for a long moment arguing with myself. I know Rebekah is dead… I held her in my arms as the light left her eyes and she faded away from me… I could feel my heart racing in my chest. In my heart I wanted to believe she was alive and sitting on our bed. I wanted nothing more than to hold her in my arms again and tell her how much I love her.

Rebekah peek over the edge of the bed and smiled down at me. Her honey hair fell around us like a silk curtain and her blue eyes searched mine for a moment. "Quite acting like a silly pup and get back up here." She ordered with a smirk as she reached out to touch my face. I tried to escape her but I was too slow. Her delicate fingers made their way up my neck and then she caressed my face. My body shivered from the contact and soon all my protests and arguments died. None of it mattered Rebekah was here in front of me. I quickly got back up on the bed and pulled my mate to my chest. I savored her sweet scent as she cuddled up against my body. I felt tears start to sting my eyes as happiness filled me.

"Derek why are you crying?" She asked with a worried look as she looked up at me. She reached up and brushed away a tear that had escaped. "I just love you Beks… I always have and always will." I said softly. She looked up at me and flashed me a dazzling smile. "I love you too Derek." She said wrapping her arms around me and pulling me closer to her. I wrapped my arms around her and smiled. For the first time in two days I felt whole and complete. My mate was with me and I'll never let her go again.

I kissed the top of her head and smiled contently. "So how was your day?" I asked looking down at my girl. "It was boring… Laura was being really lame today… but she's asleep so I snuck out to see you." She said smiling up at me. My body tensed up at her words. "Beks Laura is dead." I said softly. "No she isn't we've been hanging out the last couple days… she's the reason I haven't been home… she kept telling me I could see you so I snuck away after she fell asleep…" Beks said looking up at me with a confuse look. "She can't be dead Derek… I've spent the last two days with her… She's really happy you finally opened your eyes." "Rebekah my sister has been dead for almost a year… That's the whole reason I came back to Beacon Hills… Peter killed her to become the Alpha and then I killed him…" I explained as worry lines creased my mate's forehead.

"Wait… if she's dead then what am I?" She asked looking up at me with tears in her eyes. My whole body sagged as he question rang through my thoughts. "Beks… you're…" I started but she interrupted me. "I can't be dead you saved me! You save me Derek… I know you did…" She stammered as her panic began to slip into her voice. "Rebekah please calm down…" "You save me didn't you?" She pleaded as her tears began to trail down her cheeks. "I remember you saving me…" She said almost to herself. I took a deep breath and tried to fight off my own tears. "I found you and saved you, but then Gerard snuck up and ran you through with his sword…" I answered in barely a whisper. She buried her face in my chest and sobbed. "I can't be dead! I just can't be…" She sobbed as I laid there helplessly running my fingers through her hair. She looked up at me and took my face in both hands. "If I were dead I couldn't do this." She said with determination in her eyes.

She leaned down so her lips were only inches from my own. I could literally taste the salt from her tears as they rolled down her cheeks. "I love you Derek." Rebekah whispered. "I love you too." I said just as softly as her lips came closer to mine. Just as our lips were about to touch I awoke with a start. I bolted up right and tried to control my ragged breathing. It was just a dream… Rebekah was dead… I held her in my arms as she took her last breath…

I pulled on a pair of jeans and then snuck out to the backyard. The sun was just starting to rise as I sat down in front of my mate's grave. I felt my tears falling before I even sat down. There were a few moments of silence and then I heard footsteps coming towards me. "Having bad dreams?" Peter asked studying me. I could only shake my head. Peter carefully sat down next to me and put an arm around my shoulder. "I dreamt of her… Is it possible that she doesn't know she's dead?" I asked looking at my uncle. "Maybe… Your love for each other might be keeping her here…" Peter said


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey everyone thanks for the reviews! I hope you like the next chapter! :)**

A sob shook my body as I realized what Peter's words meant. "Her souls trapped here because of me?" I asked in a shaky voice. "There are lots of reasons that keep a soul here… but knowing our dear Rebekah it's her love for you and your love for her that's keeping her here…" Peter answered. "Will she keep showing herself?" I asked meeting my uncle's eyes. "That depends on her… She could just be watching over you quietly until your time comes or maybe she'll make her presence known to you…" "I don't know if I can handle seeing her again and then having to explain that she's dead… that I failed her…" I said as Peter gave my shoulder a squeeze. "I understand… Come inside soon though and get some breakfast the betas don't have school today and I don't think moping around here will make anything better." Peter said standing and brushing himself off. I looked back and watched him walk into the house.

Guilt washed over me as I thought of Rebekah's soul being stuck here because of me. _"It doesn't matter how far away I am from you I'll always love you." _Beks words echoed through my mind and chased away the guilt for a moment. I placed my hand on the stone closest to me and howled for my mate. I knew I wouldn't get a response, but that didn't matter I just wanted her to know how much I miss her. The only time I can recall missing someone as much as I do now is when Beks left to go live with her sister. She hadn't even said good bye to me she just left… It was my fault but I still missed he like none other…

I was lost in thought , so I didn't hear the approaching footsteps. I jumped as someone laid a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Deaton standing behind me. "Why are you here?" I growled as he shook his head. "I wanted to pay my respects to Rebekah." He said softly. He gave my shoulder a squeeze and then sat down next to me. "How are you doing Derek?" He asked studying me. "How do you think?" I growled. "I think you just lost your mate, so I'm a little surprised to see you out of bed…" He answered with a sad smile. I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed. I looked over at Deaton and met his eyes. "I lost my family in a fire that was my fault… I lost my sister and then killed my uncle… Through all of those deaths I felt a little sadness, but mostly I was angry and my rage kept me going… Now I've lost Rebekah… I've really lost her forever… I feel lost… I don't know what to do… I was actually happy when she was with me… Just seeing her could put me in a better mood… I know the betas liked that part…" I said with a sad laugh. "Those are normal feelings Derek… You blamed yourself for your family's death and Laura's… So you were angry with yourself and you let that anger rule you. Then Rebekah dropped back into your life and you took her as your mate… She helped you with your self-hating thoughts and with your pack you became a family… and now…" "You don't even know the best part… I saw her … Her spirit… She didn't know she was dead… but she's staying around because she loves me… she's stuck here because of me!" I growled loving the rage that was starting to fill me.

Deaton gave my shoulder another squeeze before he spoke. "For some reason that doesn't surprise me… She's going to be with you until the day you die Derek… Then she'll be there with you and you two can be together once more. I don't think she would be happy with you for blaming yourself… I don't think she sees herself as stuck… I think she's right where she wants to be." He said meeting my eyes. _"He's right Derek… There's no place else I'd rather be than to be here with you." _I looked around frantically as Rebekah's voice seemed to echo off of every surface. "No! It's my fault your dead! I couldn't protect you and now it's my fault you're still here!" I roared letting my rage take over.

I saw Deaton shake his head as he studied the ground. "Derek think abou…" "No… I'd rather feel rage and blame myself than feel lost without her." I growled interrupting the doctor. "Derek…" Deaton started but I just stood and started walking towards the house. "Derek let's talk about this!" He called. I turned on my heels to face him. "I'm done talking and crying! I failed my mate and now she's dead! My pack needs an Alpha and that's exactly what I'm going to be!" I roared silencing any protest from the doctor. I turned back around and headed into the house.

"There you are! Peter said we're going to go to the store to get paint for our bedrooms. You need to get something to eat so we can go!" Erica said with a smile as she tried to steer me towards the kitchen. "We aren't going to the store." I growled as a scowl made its way to my face. "But Derek…" She whined still tugging on my arm. "I said no!" I roared as my eyes flashed red. Erica dropped my arm and started to back away from me. "Derek?" She squeaked. "Call Scott tell him to get his ass over here." I growled walking past her and into the kitchen. Isaac and Boyd both just stared at me as I stalked past them. "Is everything ok?" Boyd asked clearing his throat.

"Everything's fine." I said shortly. I could see the boys share a look. "Why are you having Erica call Scott?" Isaac asked as I poured some cereal into a bowl and added the milk. "Because we can't waste any time. We need to train. I need you all to be ready." I explained as I started to eat my breakfast. "He says he's on his way." Erica said tightly as she entered the kitchen. "I thought we were going to get paint today." Boyd said boldly. "Nope we are training. We've really been lacking in that department." I said as I began to drink the milk out of my bowl. An awkward silence fell over my pack and I, but it was quickly interrupted by a knock at the door. "I'll get it." I said jumping up and going to the door. I dragged Scott into the house. "What's this all about Derek?" He asked looking up at me. "We need to train." I answered pushing the beta in front of me. "Let's go!" I roared as the betas fell in line and headed into the basement. I was half way down the stairs when I heard Peter talking to Deaton. "What the hell did you do?" Peter asked sharply. "I thought I was helping…" Deaton began. "If that was you being helpful… I mean I could've pissed him off like that myself come on doc!" Peter growled. I smiled to myself. Deaton was helpful… He helped me realize I'm more productive when I'm angry.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry I've been M.I.A but I'm back and hoping to update more! Let me know what you think! I hope you enjoy!**

It's been a month since I last saw Bek's ghost. Since then we saved Jackson and he's now part of the pack and the Alpha pack has made t it clear that they are coming for us. I have been training the betas every day before and after school. I know they probably hate me right now, but they need to be safe no one is going to die… not if I can help it.

"Derek can we stop? I have two paper's to write and a test tomorrow to study for!" Scott whined as he blocked a punch from Boyd. "We have another hour of training left." I growled. "But Derek we have finals next week and projects due…" Erica growled as she got a hit in on Jackson. He let out a growl and began to swing wildly at Erica. She easily dodged his clumsy attacks. I stepped between them and shoved Jackson back. He lost his balance and stumbled back hitting nearby weight equipment. "What the hell Derek?" He roared as I let out a growl.

"Look at it this way if you don't train every day like we have been you won't have to worry about finals and school…" I said glaring at each of my betas. "Um… Derek how would that be a bad thing? I wouldn't mind skipping these sessions and school." Stiles said with a smile as he and Isaac circled each other. I turned my glare to the human and I laughed as I saw him flinch. "Well Stiles you won't have to worry about school if you skip out on training because you'll be dead." I said flatly. "What are you going to rip my throat out with your teeth?" Stiles asked looking over at me. Isaac saw his chance and he landed a good punch to Stiles face. "No that would be a mercy killing. Not only do you have to worry about Hunter's there's an Alpha pack after us. They will not hesitate to torture you and tear you to shreds… So go ahead and miss training, but you will be killed." I growled as each of the betas met my gaze. An eerie silence filled the basement as they took in my words.

"_Derek what are you doing? This isn't you." _Rebekah's voice said echoing off the walls.I looked around frantically for her, but she was nowhere to be found. "I have to protect them." I growled under my breath. "What was that?" Isaac asked studying me for a moment. "I said get back to work!" I barked snapping the betas back into action. 45 minutes later Peter walked down the stairs holding his cell phone. He walked over to me and studied me for a long moment. "I'm ordering pizza for dinner how many should I get?" I looked over at the betas and then back at my uncle. "8" I answered shortly. He only nodded and headed back up the stairs. 15 minutes later I sent the betas upstairs to get washed up for dinner.

I was walking up the basement stairs when I heard her voice again. _"This anger isn't you… You can protect them without your rage Derek."_ "No I have to make sure they can protect themselves… they have to be ready." I growled back making my way up the stairs and shutting the door. I wanted into the kitchen and my heart ached at the scene. The pack was seated around the table digging into the pizza'a and laughing happily. I smiled at the scene and then my heart fell when I realized Rebekah wouldn't be walking into the room. "Come eat you big sourwolf!" Erica teased patting the chair next to her. I sat down and filled my plate with pizza. I ate silently taking in the betas banter. I finished my food and then stood. "Ok get your homework done tonight… help each other study…" I said awkwardly as I began to walk away. "Derek are you encouraging us to cheat?" Boyd asked with a smile. "I didn't say that!" I growled as I made my way up the stairs to my room.

I walked in and smiled as Rebekah's scent hit me. I quickly pulled off my shirt and laid down on the bed. I was watching the ceiling fan go around as the pack began to study and ask each other for answers on homework. I laughed as I heard Scott begging Stiles for help with his math homework. _"He's smarter than everyone gives him credit for." _Rebekah said appearing by the open window. My heart nearly stopped as I saw her. The moonlight reflected off of her pale skin and her eyes reflected violet in the light. "He is… when he focuses…" I said with a laugh as she sat on the edge of the bed. _"Derek why are you letting your rage fuel you?"_ she asked softly reaching for my hand. I quickly pulled away and looked up at her. "Where have you been? I haven't seen you for a month." I growled. _"I thought you didn't want to see me… so I've been watching you, but keeping my distance." _ "So why are you back?" I growled. _"I can't stand by and watch you destroy yourself anymore. You're better than that Derek!" _ "I'm not destroying myself Rebekah… I'm protecting my pack…" _"How are you protecting them? You're not letting yourself feel! You're going to break one day and then what will your pack do without you!" _She growled grabbing my hand and pulling my hand towards her so I was forced to meet her eyes.

My heart shattered all over again as my eyes met hers. The reality of her death hit me like a ton of bricks and left me gasping for air. I quickly regained my composure as her grip tightened on my hand. "Rebekah no one died when I let my rage take me over… everyone was safe. Then I let happiness and my other emotions take over and look what happened! You died Rebekah and it's all my fault! I am not going to let anyone else die! I don't care if I'm never happy again as long as it means my pack is safe! They won't die because of me!" I roared. Rebekah's eyes filled with sorrow as she took in my words. _"My love you can't go on like this forever and if you're really thinking about your pack you would understand that by holding everything back and keeping it pent up you're going to break down and put them in more danger…" _she said softly. She leaned down and kissed my hand. "_I'll always be here for you Derek all you have to do is call me and I'll find you… I love you…" _She said softly. I felt her eyes studying me for a few long moments and then she disappeared.

I was left alone with her words echoing around my mind. The room felt empty and cold as her presence in the room faded like a memory. I felt like I was about to break down and cry, but instead of tears falling I cursed myself for letting her get to me.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I must say LycanLover you are awesome! Let me know what you think in the reviews!**

I awoke feeling horrible. My heat ached for Rebekah to reappear so I could apologize for how I acted the night before… All I wanted to do was tell her that I love her too. "Rebekah?" I called out hoping that she would hear me. "Beks please show yourself…" I pleaded as sorrow washed over me. "Rebekah… I'm sorry… please come back." I choked as tears started to sting my eyes. I ran my fingers through my hair as silence filled the room. She wasn't answering me… I felt my anger start to bubble up to the surface with that thought.

I took a deep breath in and let it out as I tried to calm myself. "You said all I had to do was call out to you and you would come! Where are you Rebekah? Why did you lie to me?" I roared feeling my anger as it coursed through my body. She lied to me and here I was going to apologize for being such a jerk last night. My breathing began to come in ragged puffs as I gripped the bed. I could feel myself losing control, but part of me welcomed the change. I let go of the bed and let my wolf take over.

"She lied!" I roared flipping her bookshelf over. I turned towards the picture covered corkboard and my heart nearly stopped as my eyes fell on a picture of me with Laura and Beks after one of my baseball games. Three sets of glowing eyes were staring back at me from the moonlit picture and I howled. I'm furious with Rebekah, but it's only because I'm angry with myself. I howled in frustration as I began to pace around the room. It's been a month and her scent still lingers here like a sweet perfume. Most days I welcomed the smell, but right now it's suffocating me. I let out a strangled growl as I dragged my claws along the wall.

"Derek what in the hell is going on?" Peter barked barging into the room. I turned towards my uncle and growled. "Derek what happened?" He asked carefully. I couldn't find my voice to answer him all I knew was that I had to get out of there. I looked frantically around the room until I spotted an easy escape out the open window. Peter started walking towards me and I took my chance and dove through the open window. I had miscalculated how far my momentum would take me, so I missed the room and landed roughly on the ground and then headed into the forest to clear my head.

Peter's POV

"Dammit Derek!" I roared sticking my head out of the window. I shrugged as I shut the window and headed back through the bedroom door. I pulled out my phone and sent a text to all of the betas, telling them that if they see Derek to let me know. I made my way down the stairs and to the front door to start tracking my nephew. I had just stepped onto the porch when I felt her presence. I turned around to see Rebekah sitting on the porch swing looking longingly in the direction my nephew had gone.

"Rebekah… What do I owe this visit to?" I asked carefully as she turned her attention to me._ "Protect him… I have this horrible feeling he's going to do something stupid or dangerous…"_ She said letting her worry color her tone. "Or something dangerously stupid like you did? It's even more obvious now that you two are perfect for each other." I said with a laugh. _"Peter I'm serious!"_ She growled as her eyes flashed violet. "So am I my dear… May I ask you a question?" I asked studying her. She simply nodded. "Why my dear Rebekah are you stick around? Why haven't you moved on yet?" I asked meeting her eyes. She quickly looked down at her feet and then back up at me. _"I love him and I want to make sure he's safe… Peter please help him! He's going to do something completely foolish…"_ "Do you know what he's going to do?" _"No… I just know my mate."_ She answered softly. I tried to reach out to her, but then I thought better of it. "I promise I'll do everything in my power to protect Derek." I said giving her a smile. She seemed satisfied with my answer and then she vanished as quickly as she had appeared. I shook my head and then headed towards the woods following my nephew's scent.

Derek's POV

I took in a big breath of the night time air. I had ran until my lungs ached and my legs gave out. I've been lying next to the stream for hours. My anger vanished soon after my legs gave out and now there's only one thing I know for certain. I have to bring her back!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hope you guys enjoy the latest chapter! Sorry it took me a bit to update life has been rough! **

I laid next to the stream until the sun went down and Peter finally found me. "What the hell Derek?" He growled as he got closer to me. "Sorry… I just had to get out of there." I said as he laid down next to me. "Derek you need to stop holding everything back… that's not what Bek's would've wanted you to do… losing your mate hurts… I understand that, but you need to let yourself grieve." Peter said with a sigh. " I know… but it seems every time I feel something besides anger people get hurt and I can't lose my pack…" I said softly. "I know but the best way to help them is to feel your pain and work through it." Peter said looking over at me. I sighed and glanced up at the nearly full moon. "Let's get home the pack is probably wondering where we are and we have to prepare for tomorrow's full moon." I said sitting up.

Peter and I made our way back to the house. As we stepped onto the porch the front door flew open and Erica tackled me to the ground. "Where have you been?" She growled hugging me. "I had to go out and clear my head." I said as I stood up and dusted myself off. "Are you ok?" She asked meeting my eyes. "I'm fine." I said giving her shoulder a squeeze. "Geez Erica just because Bek's is gone doesn't mean you have to be pack mom and worry about everyone like she did." Scott growled. I felt a growl tear through my chest as I crossed the room to Scott. My eyes flashed red as I pinned him against a nearby wall. "What the hell Derek?" He growled glaring at me. "If it wasn't for Rebekah caring and worrying for you Scott she would still be here!" I roared. "I never told her to get herself killed!" He countered. "You went to her with your problem! You kept it from me until the last minute when everything backfired! If you would have come to me in the first place I could've protected everyone!" I roared as my rage washed over me like a wave. "No you would've told me to never see Allison again!" Scott shot back. "Was Bek's dying because Allison was using you worth it?" I growled.

"It's not my fault she died Derek!" Scott pleaded as I dug my arm into his throat. "She was trying to help you!" I choked as tears began to threaten to fall. "I didn't tell her to go… She didn't even tell me what her plan B was… I found out and then I ran here and told you." Scott growled as I loosened my grip on him. I took a few steps back as Scott slid down the wall. "I could've protected everyone…" I said softly.

"_You can't always protect everyone my love. Someone has to protect you." _ Rebekah's voice echoed around the room. "I could've saved you…" I whispered to no one in particular. _"Not when I was hell bent on saving you." _She said softly. I shook my head to make her voice go away as I walked into the kitchen and the pack and I had dinner. Scott spent most of the time glaring at me, but everyone else seemed to be having a pretty good time.

After dinner the betas did their homework and Peter pulled me aside. "What the hell was that with Scott?" He growled as he shut his bedroom door. "I lost it…" I mumbled. "You were blaming him for Rebekah's death! Do you really think he would've let her go if he knew what was going to happen?" "I lost it! He made that comment to Erica and it set me off.." "Do you think that's a good way to protect your pack Derek?" "No… I'm sorry… I lost control…" I stammered looking at the ground. "Derek…" Peter said softly reaching out towards me. "This lecture is over." I growled pushing past him and going into my own room.

As I shut the door Rebekah's scent hit me and I welcomed it. I stripped down to my boxers and climbed into bed. I set an alarm on my phone so I would wake up early to go have a word with Deacon. I pulled Rebekah's pillow close and buried my face into it. "Don't worry my love… I'll find a way to bring you back." I whispered as sleep began to take me under.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Rebekah's POV**_

The moon hung high in the sky as its light cast shadows over my mate's body. I stood silently watching him as he slept. Tonight has been the first night since I died that he's slept soundly. I carefully made my way to the bed and kneeled down in front of it. I reached my hand out carefully and almost touched his face. I quickly stopped myself and pulled away from him. I leaned my back against the bed and pulled my knees to my chest as tears began to streak my face. I sobbed into my hands as I realized for the millionth time that I am indeed dead. No matter how many times I realize I'm dead it never makes the pain any less. The last thing I remember is Derek holding me in his arms and then I just draw a blank. I never wanted to actually die… I just wanted to protect him. I leaned my head back and didn't realize that the bed had moved slightly under my weight.

Derek sat straight up as his green eyes frantically searched the room. "Bek's are you there?" He called as I fought the urge to show myself. "I know you're here… please show yourself…" He pleaded. My heart won out against my better judgment and so I stood and revealed myself to my mate. His eyes widened as he saw my tear stained face. He quickly stood and pulled me into his warm embrace. "What's wrong love?" He said in barely a whisper. I could only shake my head. He looked down at me and studied me with his green eyes. "I miss you…" I choked as another sob washed over my body.

Derek led me over to our bed and we laid down. He pulled me to his chest and held me. I cried harder as I realized I couldn't feel any of this. I couldn't feel the warmth of his skin or his arms wrapped around my waist… I couldn't even feel the fabric of the sheets. "It's all going to be ok Rebekah." Derek said softly. "No it's not I'm dead!" I growled causing him to smile. "Let me worry about that my love…" He said pressing his lips to the top of my head. "You haven't been doing much better than me love." I said with a laugh. "I'm going to make everything better Beks…" He said as sleep started to pull him back under. "I'm going to bring you back." He said so softly I almost missed what he said. I looked up at him to see he was already asleep again.

He's going to bring me back? Oh this isn't good… Dammit Peter you were supposed to make sure he didn't get a stupid idea in his head. I slipped out of his grip once he was in deep sleep and I snuck over to Peter's room. "What the hell Peter!" I growled shaking him awake. "Christ Rebekah where's the fire?" Peter growled back glaring at me. "You were supposed to stop him… You said you would stop him!" I said as I frantically paced the room. "Rebekah what didn't I stop?" He asked rubbing sleep from his eyes and that's when I heard a voice drift through the air. _"Beks? Beks where are you?" _Laura asked. "Shit!" I growled as I began to fade away. "Wait Rebekah what am I supposed to stop?" Peter asked frantically. "Derek is going…." That was as far as I got before I was pulled away.


	7. AN

**A/N Hey everyone! I'm putting this up on Heart Scars and Sorrow! I'm having some writers block so I'm leaving the big decision in Sorrow up to you guys because I can't make up my mind... So if you would be so kind and go to my profile and vote in the poll there I will love you all forever! **

** -Monster  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Yay an update finally! I hope you guys enjoy because guess who got rid of her writer's block! :)**

Derek's POV

I awoke feeling refreshed for the first time in a long time. I reached across the bed and frowned when I realized Bek's was gone. I'm going to make things better… I have to try at least. I got up and grabbed some clothes and then headed for the shower. I got out of the shower and dried off. I pulled on my pants and was half way down the stairs as I pulled on my shirt. "Morning Derek… can I ask you a question?" Erica asked from the bottom of the stairs. I adjusted my shirt and then look at the girl in front of me. I could hear her heart racing as a slight blush colored her cheeks. "Sure… what's up?" I asked as I headed for the kitchen. "Well…. I kind of need your advice… well if Bek's was here I'd talk to her about it because it's kind of personal but…" I turned and glared at the stammering pup before me. When she realized what she had just said her eyes seemed to bulge out of her skull and she quickly covered her mouth. "Derek I am so sorry… I didn't mean it like that… I swear…I…" "Erica it's ok…. I'm your Alpha you should be able to come to me with your problems." I said giving her a quick smile before I turned back around and began to rummage through the refrigerator for a bagel.

"Oh… well… ok…" She stammered as she nervously played with the hem of her shirt. I poured myself a glass of milk as I put my bagel in the toaster. "Just spit it out!" I growled as I took a drink of my milk. "Well I want to ask you about mates…" Erica said as her cheeks turned a bright red. As her words sunk in I began to choke on the milk I had just taken a drink of. "Derek? Are you ok?" Erica asked letting her concern color her tone as she patted my back to try and stop me from coughing. "I'm fine…" I said clearing my throat. "I just didn't think I'd have to have a mating talk with any of you guys for a while." I said looking up at Erica as she studied the floor. "I know… I just think Stiles is the one Derek…" "What makes you think he's your mate? Do you trust him enough to mate when you're this young?" I asked meeting her eyes. "You knew that you loved Rebekah… Why can't I be in love with Stiles! Just because we're young doesn't mean we don't know what love is…" "Erica I'm not saying you don't love Stiles… it's just mating is a very serious thing… You only have one mate your entire life…" I stammered as my heart and my wolf began to long for my mate.

My pain must have been evident on my face because Erica quickly grabbed my hand and gave it a quick squeeze. "I miss her too… if you think we should wait… then we'll wait…. I just love him Derek…" She stammered as tears began to trail down her cheeks. I pulled her into a hug as she cried. "She's know exactly what to say in this situation…" Erica sniffled. I gave a small laugh as he voice rang through my mind. "She would walk in and stare at us for a moment and then call us silly pups." Erica looked upat me and smiled. "You're the best Derek." She said hugging me and then going back to her breakfast. I sat and ate with her and listened as she talked rambled on about Stiles.

Once I was finished I grabbed my leather jacket and headed to Deaton's office. I walked inside and instantly growled at the barking dogs as I walked past them. "What do I owe this honor to?" Deaton said as I walked into his office. I quickly shut the door and stared at the doctor before me. "How was Lydia able to bring Peter back?" I asked moving to sit down in a chair near his desk. "Well he was revived with your blood on the Worm Moon…" He started and then peered over his paperwork to study me. "Why do you ask Derek?" "I was just curious…" I said quickly looking down at my shoes. "No… You want to bring Beks back don't you.." He said giving me a hard look. I bit my lip nervously, but decided not to lie.

"Yes I want to bring Bek's back and I would appreciate your help…" I said meeting his eyes. He put his pen down and crossed his arms over his chest. "Is there any way I can talk you out of this?" He asked. "No… I have to at least try and it would be a lot easier if I had your help." "Well I'm sorry to disappoint you Derek, but I don't know how to bring her back and the Worm Moon has already pasted." He said calmly. I felt my heart sink as my smile fell. "You have to know… at least something that could help…" I stammered letting my annoyance wash over me. Deaton only shook his head. "I'm sorry Derek but I can't help you…"

His words rang in my ears as clear as day, but he sounded far away. I felt my eyes flash red as my wolf begged me to let it take over. I wrestled with it for only a moment and then I welcomed the anger. I could deal with that not the sadness. I lept up and crossed the room to his desk. "I have to bring her back!" I roared flipping his desk over. I glared at Deaton. His features still calm as the sound of my labored breathing filled the room. "I can't help you Derek." He said softly. I let out a roar and ran out of the office before I ripped his throat out. I was almost to the door when Scott caught my elbow.

"Derek are you ok?" He asked meeting my eyes. I stared at him for a long moment and growled as I realized he was studying me with a mixture of sadness and pity in his eyes. I let out a low roar as I grabbed his throat and pinned him to the wall. "Derek…what are…you doing?" Scott gasped. "All of this is your fault!" I growled as I tightened my grip on the young betas throat. "Derek…" He chokedas my wolf savored the way hi pulse was slowing down. He deserves h fate… He's the reason she's dead… _"It's not his fault my love… let him go…" _Bek's voice said echoing around my skull. "But he…" I growled. _"No Derek! Let him GO!"_ She ordered. He command snapped me back to reality causing me to regain control of myself. I quickly dropped Scott and left.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter! A huge thanks to RKOlover4life! Let me know what you guys think! Your reviews make my days more awesome!**

I got into my car and drove away as fast as I could. I had to get away I couldn't take this. I quickly dropped my car off at the house and then I let my wolf take over as I began to run through the woods. I fell onto all fours as a howl ripped through my body. I kept running until my lungs began to burn as I tried to suck in enough oxygen. I let out another howl, but this time it was filled with sorrow. I missed Rebekah so much. "She misses you too." A deep voice said from behind me. I whirled around to see Zeke standing behind me. "What are you doing here?" I growled eyeing my mate's father. "I came to grieve for my daughter when I heard your call." He answered taking a few steps towards me.

"My call?" I asked studying him. "I've been around for a long time Derek. I've been an Alpha for a long time. That's the call of someone who has lost their mate." He explained. "I wasn't trying to call anyone…" "You and I both know that's not true Derek. You were calling to Rebekah. Your wolf was trying to let her know how much you miss her…" He said reaching out and giving my shoulder a squeeze. I looked up at Zeke and met his eyes. I felt tears begin to sting my eyes as I realized Rebekah share her father's eyes. "Does it ever stop… Does the pain ever go away?" I asked in a shaky voice. Zeke ran his hands through his hair for a moment and let out a sigh. "I'm not quite sure Derek… I still have my mate, but I know a few who have gone through this… they say it depends on the day… some are good and some are bad…" He stammered as I sat on the ground he quickly joined me on the ground. "Derek what would you do to get her back?" He asked. "Anything…" I said meeting his eyes. "I've been doing some research and I think there might be a way to get her back…" He said meeting my eyes. "How?" I asked dumbly. "The full moon that's coming this month… it's the Blood moon… I need to do a little more research, but I think we can get her back…" He said still holding my complete attention. "What do I have to do?" I asked frantically. "I'm not sure yet… Derek don't get your hopes up… I'm not sure this will even work…" "The full moon is next week… She could come back… I could hold her again in a week?" I said in disbelief. "Maybe… I'll come back by in a couple days with more information." Zeke said standing. I stood with him and he shook my hand and then quickly pulled me into a hug. "I pray this works my boy for both of us… I miss her so much… Things haven't been the same since she died…" He stammered as a few tears escaped him. He pulled away from our embrace and quickly turned to leave.

I watched him quickly fade into the distance as his news sunk in. My heart began to race as joy filled me. I let out a gleeful howl as I made my way back to the house. I found Peter running the pack through their training exercises. I quickly went into the kitchen and started to make a huge dinner for the pack, so I could give them the good news. I was going to get her back!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Yay! It's the chapter you've all been waiting for! :D I hope you guys enjoy and let me know what you think with a review! :D**

It was the day before the full moon when Zeke finally called me. I was in the middle of training when my phone began to ring. I looked over at Peter and he nodded for me to go as he stepped up and kept training the pack. "Hello." I said as I jogged up the steps in the basement. "Derek?" Zeke asked as I came into the kitchen. "Yeah… Have you found anything else out Zeke?" I asked. My stomach began to twist itself into knots as his silence filled the phone. "Yes… Meet me at her grave tomorrow… I need you to do something tomorrow though…" He said quietly. "Anything! What do you need me to do?" "I need you to focus on your love for Rebekah all day… even when you're chaining your betas up keep your focus on her." He said sternly. "Ok… I will… Should I focus on the happy memories?" "You can think of any memories as long as it keeps you focused on your love for her… I'm going to be doing the something while I prepare a few items…" "Thank you Zeke…" I said cutting him off. "For what my dear boy?" "For helping me get her back…" "To be honest Derek I'm not doing this for you… I'm doing this for myself… and my daughter… I miss her so much…" He said choking out the last part. I felt tears being to run down my cheeks as his words echoed through my mind. "I know… I miss her too…" I stammered hating my voice for trembling. Zeke quickly cleared his throat before he spoke. "Spend some time with your pack and get some rest Derek… I'll see you tomorrow…" He said and then he hung up.

I took a deep breath and calmed myself before going back down stairs. I finished running the pack through their drills and then dismissed them. I was starting for the stairs when Peter caught my arm. "Who was so important you needed to leave training?" He asked studying me. "Oh… it was just Zeke…" I said meeting my uncle's gaze. "Why was Zeke calling you?" He questioned eyeing me. "He's just checking up on me and the pack… he's worried about… the Alpha's…" I said quietly. Peter continued to study me for a few long moments and then seemed to accept my answer. "So who do we need to chain up tomorrow night?" He asked as we started for the stairs. "Jackson, Erica, Boyd, and Victoria…" I said as we reached the top of the stairs. "What about Isaac and Scott?" He asked. "They're crashing here so we can keep an eye on them… but I don't think they need to be chained up." I said as we walked into the living room. "Ok… whatever you say… you're the Alpha." Peter said giving me a pat on my back as he went to go sit out on the porch. I quickly found my way to mine and Rebekah's room and tried to get some sleep.

I awoke the next morning and pulled on some clothes. Then I took Bek's journal and headed down stairs. I grabbed an apple from the kitchen and then sat in the living room and began to read her journal. I felt myself blush as I read each page. Every entry she would talk about me. This is the first book I can honestly say made me laugh, cry, and smile all at the same time. Around noon there was a knock at the door. I opened it to see a package addressed to me sitting on the ground. I quickly picked it up and went back in inside. I opened the package and looked inside. I pulled out a pink candle with a sticky note attached to it.

_Focus on your love for her and sketch it into the candle._

_-Z_

"What am I supposed to sketch?" I asked myself as I sat back and stared at the candle. I let my hands change into claws as I lost myself in my thoughts of Rebekah and carved out different patterns in the candles soft wax.

The pack came home around three and started doing their homework. Scott and Stiles showed up an hour later with pizza for everyone. I set the candle down and went to eat with my pack. I looked around and smiled at the happy scene. We were like a big family enjoying our dinner. I smiled as my eyes caught everyone's pack ring. My heart rate picked up a little as a goofy smile made its way to my lips when I realized that after tonight our pack will be complete again. We had just finished dinner when there was a knock at the door. Peter went and answered it. He walked back into the kitchen with Chris and Victoria in tow. I looked around the table and clapped my hands together. "Ok let's do this." I said leading the way to the basement. I went to the hidden door and pressed my palm to the cement. I unlocked three of the rooms. Chris went into one to chain Victoria up and Peter went to help Boyd while I followed Erica into the third room. Soon their screams filled the air like a song. Once everyone was secure the rest of us headed up stairs.

I quickly grabbed my candle and walked out to the backyard. I found Zeke placing different candles around my mate's grave. "Did you…" He started as I handed him the candle. "Thank you." He said softly. "Now I need you to dig while I set this up." He said meeting my eyes. "Dig… Dig up her grave?" I asked feeling slightly disgusted. He only nodded. I had been digging for almost 20 minutes when I finally found her body. Her skin was as pale as the moon and covered in dirt. My heart broke as I gazed at her. She was so lifeless… this wasn't my mate… my Rebekah… but I'm going to bring her back. I looked up to see that Zeke was lighting all of the candles. Then he kneeled down next to me. "We're going to bring you back princess." He said softly as he caressed her face. He tipped her head back so her lips parted slightly. He looked up at the moon for a moment and then he raked a clawed finger across the soft flesh of his palm. "Follow my suit…" He murmured as he let his blood pool in his hand. I quickly let my hand change into a claw and slashed my own palm. I let the blood pool in my palm and then I looked up at Zeke. He held his palm over Rebekah's mouth and I did the same. "On three…" He said. "One…Two…Three!" Zeke said as we tipped our hands over and let our blood trickle into her mouth. "Is that all?" I whispered. "Now we wait and pray that it worked." He said sitting back in the grave. I did the same as I grabbed her hand and intertwined my fingers with hers. A half an hour went by and nothing happened. Soon any how went by and it quickly turned to two and then three with no change. I looked up at Zeke at the five hour mark and saw tears streaming down his face.

As the six hour mark hit the sun began to rise. Zeke's blue eyes met my own and I could tell he was giving up. He leaned over and kissed Rebekah's forehead and then he gave my shoulder a squeeze as he climbed out of the grave. I felt my tears running hot down my cheeks as I choked back a sob. "Please come back…" I sobbed as I laid down next to my mate. I kept her hand in mine as I nuzzled her neck. "Please come back to me love." I sobbed. "I miss you so much love… I can't do this without you… I'm lost without you… Please come back to me love…" I sobbed. I stayed like that for a few more minutes until deciding to give up. I had just sat up when I felt her hand twitch in mine. I looked over at her in disbelief. "Rebekah?" I whispered her name hoping she would answer. Her eyes flew open exposing her vibrant violet wolf eyes. "Rebekah?" "Derek!" She coughed and my heart stopped.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Hey everyone! Thanks for the awesome reviews! :) Here's the next chapter I hope you enjoy! :)**

_**Rebekah's P.O.V**_

I awoke gasping for air. I was lying in a dirt hole and my clothes were torn and bloody. My confusion soon turned into panic as my heart began to race in my chest. "Rebekah?" Derek's voice pulled me out of my panic as I focused on my mate's green eyes. "Derek!" I choked. My mouth and throat were dry and it felt like I hadn't used my voice in months. I reached up and wiped away the fresh tears that began to stain my mate's dirt covered face. "Oh Rebekah." He sobbed as he pulled me to his body in a huge hug. I buried my face in his chest and wrapped my arms around his neck as he cradled the rest of my body. "I've missed you so much." He cried as he kissed my forehead. "I haven't gone anywhere love… I've been with you this whole time." I said hugging him tighter. Derek caressed my face and leaned down so our foreheads were touching. "I love you so much." He whispered as he kissed my lips. "I love you too…" I whispered. "Let's get you inside and cleaned up love." He said we positioning my body so he could stand and carry me.

I cuddled closer to Derek as he wrapped his strong arms around me and carefully climbed out of the hole we were in. I looked back over his shoulder to see that the hole we were in was lined with stones and candles. "Derek why were we in a grave?" I coughed as I looked up at his face. He scowled for a moment and then a smile played at his lips. "I'll explain everything … how about we eat first." He said leaning down to kiss my forehead. He carefully adjusted his hold on me and then he opened the back door and walked into the house. I could hear the pack eating breakfast in the kitchen. Their laughed filled the air like a song and I smiled at the heart warming sound.

Peter was the first to notice Derek and I when we entered the kitchen. "Derek what did you do?" He growled causing the betas to look up from their meals. "Derek why do they look like they've seen a ghost?" I asked reaching up to touch my mate's face. He looked down at me with fresh tears in his eyes. "Because you were dead love…" He said softly as his tears began to fall. "What? No! I've been here… I've been with you every day… I've been with you through training and even when Derek was freaking out…" I stammered as fear gripped me. Could I have really died? If I died why am I back here? "Rebekah darling… Can you tell me what Derek was freaking out about? Do you remember?" Peter asked in a calm voice. I met his calm blue eyes. I took a shaky breath as I realized they were right… I had died… "He was upset over my death…" I said softly. Peter simply nodded.

"Derek how is she alive?" Chris asked sharply. "Last night was the Blood Moon… I had some help from a few witches though…" My father said standing as Derek set me down. "Daddy?" I choked softly as I tried to take a step towards him. I lost my balance and began to fall, but Derek was there to catch me. He offered me his arm to steady myself as I walked to my father. He held his arms open and I launched myself into his embrace. "I can't believe it worked… Oh princess…" He cried. "How did it work?" Stiles asked causing everyone to stare at him. My father looked at the boy and smiled. "I think it was Derek's love for my daughter and her love for him that brought her back." He said patting Derek on the back. "So she's back for good?" Erica asked softly. "Yeah… she is…" Derek said giving my hand a squeeze. Erica let out a squeal and launched herself across the room and hugged me like I was the only thing holding her to Earth. "I've missed you so much…" She choked as a sob shook her body. "I've missed you too." I said hugging her back.

Derek moved away for a few moments as the pack began to swarm me as more tears were shed and hugs were given. "Ok guys give her some space! Come and sit Beks. He said lending me his hand so I could get to the table without falling. I sat down and he set a big bowl of Lucky Charms in front of me and a glass of chocolate milk. "Eat up love then we can get you cleaned up." He said pulling a chair close to me so he could sit. I finished eating and then Derek helped me up stairs so I could shower.

Derek sat me down on the toilet while he started to run a bath. I started to take off my shirt but my body was so stiff that I couldn't get my shirt over my head. "Here love let me help you." He said turning his attention to me. He carefully grabbed the hem of my shirt and carefully pulled it off of me. He helped me stand and then I steadied myself against him as I slid out of my pants. Derek pulled me into an hug and kissed the top of my head. "I love you…" He said in just barely a whisper. "I love you too." I said meeting his green eyes. He carefully cupped my face with one of his hands and then he kissed me so sweetly my heart wanted to burst. He pulled away for a moment and then he began to kiss down my jawline and my next. I smiled as he let his lips settle on the pink scar above my heart.

"I'm sorry I got myself killed… I just wanted to protect you…" I stammered as tears began to blur my vision. Derek ran his hands gently along my bare thigh. I felt his tears fall to my skin as his fingers brushed over the small scar there and then the one on my hip and shoulder and finally he stopped at my chest where Gerard's sword had plunged through my body. "I would rather die than lose you again… that was the worst feeling in the world… if it wasn't for the pack I probably would have died with you that day… Besides you crazy girl it's my job to protect you…" He said kissing my nose. I wrapped my arms around my mate and snuggled my face into his chest so I could hear his heartbeat. "You spend all of your time worrying about and protecting everyone that you forget about yourself. I'm your mate love it's my job to worry about you and protect you whenever I can… because I love you." I said as he kissed the top of my head. "Can you make me a promise?" "Anything…" I said looking up to meet his green eyes. "Never leave me like that again…" He said holding my gaze. "I promise Derek." I said reaching for his lips with mine. He smiled and then kissed me. We broke away and then he helped me into the tub and helped me get cleaned up. Once all of the blood and dirt was washed away Derek helped me out of the tub. He wrapped me in a towel and then carried me to our room. He helped me dress and then we laid down to go to sleep. He pulled me to his chest and held me like I was going to disappear at any moment. "I love you." I said softly. "I love you too Beks." He murmured tightening his hold on me. I smiled as sleep took me under.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Hey everyone sorry that took a bit! That pesky life thing keeps getting in my way! I hope ya'll enjoy and let me know what you think! :)**

It's been a week since I came back from the dead. I'm gaining my strength back little by little every day. I can walk on my own now , but Derek still hardly leaves my side. Not that I'm complaining though… I love being able to reach out and instantly find his hand as his fingers intertwine with mine.

I awoke as I heard the pack getting ready for school. Scott and Stiles had just walked through the door and their laughter echoed through the house. I snuggled closer to Derek and he sighed happily in his sleep. I reached up and ran my fingers through his hair as the morning light spilled into our room. "Mmmm… Have I ever told you that you're amazing?" He sighed as he reached out and pulled me close. He opened his eyes and peered down at me with a smile. "I think you could stand to mention it a little more." I said returning his smile. "I'll get right on that my love… How did you sleep?" He asked kissing the top of my head. "Amazingly!" I said kissing him. He smiled as I kissed him. "You have no idea how amazing it feels to be able to hold you and kiss you… even just being able to breath your scent in… it's the greatest feeling in the world." He said as he kissed me again. "I love you." I said as I began to blush.

After lying in bed for a few more moments we decided to get up and start our day. We got dressed and then headed downstairs for breakfast. "It's about time you two started moving! Sit down I've made breakfast!" Peter said with a smile as he set two plates of flapjack's and eggs down in front of Derek and I. "Wow Peter when did you start cooking?" I asked eyeing him. "I've always known how to cook my dear! I'm a man of many talents." He said with a wink and Derek and I dug in. "Love can we go on a walk today?" I asked between bites. "Of course!" Derek said with a smile. "I can't wait until I'm able to run again." I said with a sad smile. "Let's just take it one step at a time love… slow and steady wins the race." Derek said flashing me a smile.

"Did you seriously just say that?" Peter said glaring at Derek. "She's a werewolf! Hell she's Zeke's daughter! Stop babying her she's a big girl… Go for a run today." Peter said giving me an encouraging smile. Derek slammed his fist on the table as a growl rumbled through his body. "She shouldn't push it!" "Derek she's a werewolf! If she gets hurt she'll heal! Let her test the waters!" Peter growled meeting my mate's glare. "What if her rushing slows down the progress she's already made? What if…" "She's a grown woman! She can make her own decisions…" "And what consult you about them? Look at where that got us last time!" Derek roared crossing the room to stand toe to toe with his uncle. "Why don't you tell us how you really feel Derek? What's really bothering you?" Peter growled. "I just got her back! I'm not going to lose her again!" Derek roared. "So you're going to try and keep her cooped up with you as her constant babysitter? You're going to take away her right to do stuff by herself!" "No I just want to make sure nothing bad happens to her ever again!" "Rebekah dear did you know what you were getting yourself into when you went to meet Allison?" Peter asked turning to me.

"I didn't want to die… but I recognized it as a possibility… I will do anything to keep my mate safe… and the pack… even if that means dying so they can survive…" I stammered. Derek turned the full force of his attention on me. His green eyes pleaded with mine for a moment and then they flashed red. He let out a pained roar as he threw his hands in the air and took off towards the front door. I started to go after him, but Peter caught my elbow and pulled me back. "Let him go… he needs to cool off…" Peter said calmly. I whirled around to glare at him. "Why did you start that argument!" I growled. "He needs to learn that you aren't a breakable doll… You're Rebekah… You've always made your own decisions… You broke your father's Alpha commands because you loved that silly pup." "He's just worried he doesn't want to lose me again…" "He's smothering you! You don't need a babysitter my dear! He's your mate! He needs to start acting like it!" Peter growled.

I was about to respond when a sudden wave of fear washed over me. the feeling was so strong it caused me to double over and cry out in pain. Peter quickly caught me before I lost my balance. "Rebekah! Rebekah what's wrong?" He asked searching my eyes. I gripped his shirt until the wave passed over. I was left gasping for breath as I looked up into Peter's eyes. "Rebekah? What's wrong?" He asked softly. "It's Derek… he needs help." I gasped scrambling to my feet. "Rebekah… Wait!" Peter called as I took off in a sprint.

My body began to shake as I lept from the porch. My knees buckled as I hit the ground and I fell. I was lying on the ground feeling helpless as I tried to push myself up. A wave of panic suddenly hit me and I completely collapsed. "Rebekah are you ok?" Peter asked as he rushed to my side. I reached for Peter's outstretched hand as a howl filled the air. It was Derek… "I think he's trying to tell you he's ok… He sounded ok…" Peter stammered as I stood. I took a deep breath and howled letting him know I heard him. Relief washed over me and I knew it was from him. Peter and I had just started to walk back into the house when panic hit me hard as I growl filled the air and shook the ground. I looked at Peter and quickly turned around and began to run into the woods towards my mate. I had no idea where he was, but I knew that my feet would lead me to him. My body fought me the whole way as I ran, but I couldn't stop… I had to get to him. I came into a clearing where I saw Derek. His green eyes met mine for only a moment and then my blood ran cold as I took in the scene before me. A loud roar broke me out of my trance. I looked up just in time to see a large figure coming towards my mate. "Derek!" I screamed as I tried to make my way to him.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy! :)**

He quickly turned and threw the beast that was coming towards him into a nearby tree. I was an arm's length away from my mate when I felt a body press up against mine. "You're supposed to be dead." A female voice hissed as she dug her claws into my bare arm. I hissed in pain as I jerked my arm away from the girl behind me. I whirled around and bared my fangs at my attacker. "You're definitely one of Zeke's daughters." She purred as she began to circle me. I heard Derek give a warning growl as another wolf attacked him, but I kept my attention on the girl before me. "Stand there! Do not move!" She growled as her eyes flashed red. She brought her clawed hand up for another attack. I quickly grabbed her wrist and twisted it behind her back and I forced her to the ground. With my knee in her back and her arm still twisted I leaned down close to her. "I take it you're use to always getting what you want." I whispered with a laugh as she let out an angry howl. "That's enough Rebekah! Let Kali up." A deep voice growled. "She deserves to be put in her place… All of you do actually." I spat glaring at the man before me. "I would let her go if I were you…" He said glancing over to where my mate was. I looked up to see Derek trying to fight off three Alphas. "Will you call them off and leave us alone Deucalion?" I asked glaring at the Alpha before me. "For now yes." He said with a nod. I quickly stood and brushed myself off. As soon as she was up Kali made a grab for me but Deucalion stopped her. "Ethan! Aiden! Ennis! That's enough!" Deucalion growled and the boys instantly fell back.

I ran up to Derek who looked like he was about to fall over. I wrapped my arms around his waist as he wrapped his arms around me. I looked up at him and met his green eyes. "Sorry… I forgot how clear the dam link is… You shouldn't have come to find me… I would've been ok…" He stammered as he cupped my face in his hands. "You silly pup you needed my help, so I had to find you…" I said standing on my tip toes to reach his lips for a kiss. He kissed me softly then turned his attention to my arm. "Are you ok?" He asked studying the slow healing claw marks. "I'm fine what about you love?" I asked as I took in the scratches across his chest and arms. "I'll be fine… I'm just glad you're ok." He said pulling me into a hug and kissing the top of my head.

"As much as I hate to interrupt such a tender scene we have some business to cover here Mr. Hale." Deucalion said as he cleared his throat. Derek looked over at the Alpha pack and I felt a growl start to rumble through his body. "What do you want?" He growled as he glared at the pack. "Well you are a new Alpha and your pack has grown quite a bit… We're just here to keep an eye on you for now…" Deucalion said calmly. "You won't touch my pack!" Derek roared. "We'll see… We just want you to know that we'll be watching." Deucalion said as the pack turned as one to go. "Oh and Rebekah… I'm glad you're back… I bet your father missed you terribly." He said and they disappeared deep into the forest.

Derek and I shared a look and then began to walk back to the house. "What do you think they really want?" I asked as we walked. "Who knows… They marked the front door of my house right after we saved Jackson. This is the first time they've made their presence known though." He said as he laced his fingers through mine. "Whatever it is it can't be good… What should we do?" I asked looking up to study my mate's face. "I don't know yet… When we get back to the house I'm going to call Deaton and we need to have a pack meeting to try and make a plan of action." He said as the house came into view. "Ok I'll send the pack a text to meet here right after school while you call Deaton… First things first though we need to get you bandaged up… it looks like one of them got your back pretty god too." I said as Peter came running up to us. "Oh my! What the hell happened?" He said as he helped us into the house.

"The Alpha's." Derek said quietly. "Ah so they've finally made themselves known huh?" Peter said as we sat Derek down on a kitchen chair. "I'll got get some bandages." Peter said as he rushed upstairs. I pulled a chair up next to Derek as he grabbed my hand and kissed it. "How are you feeling?" He asked softly. "I'm beat… and kind of hungry… I was running on adrenaline the whole time." I said giving him a small smile. "How about you?" I asked meting his eyes. He started to say something and then sighed. "I'm exhausted…" He said returning my smile. "How about we take a quick nap before the pack meeting?" I suggested. Derek only shook his head. "You should sleep love, but I have to meet with Deaton." He said as he gave my hand a squeeze.

Peter came back with some bandages and we got Derek all patched up and then Peter fixed my arm up. I made Derek and I lunch as he called Deaton. After we ate Derek and I sat on the couch to wait for Deaton to show up and the pack to come home. I carefully snuggled up on Derek's chest as I turned the T.V. on. I put on a random carton for white noise as Derek wrapped his arms around me and nuzzled my neck. I giggled as his scruff tickled my skin. "God I missed you so much Beks! You're the most amazing woman I have ever met." He said peppering my skin with kisses. "I love you." I sighed happily. "I love you too." He said with a smile. After a few moments of silence his body relaxed and his snores started to fill the air. I smiled as I yawned letting sleep take me too. Before I was fully asleep I heard the front door open. "Should I wake them?" Deaton asked. "Let them sleep for a little while… They've had a stressful day." Peter said quietly. "They're probably going to keep with the stress theme until the Alphas are gone." Deaton said as he and Peter walked into the kitchen. I snuggled closer to Derek as he tightened his arms around me. Let the Alphas do their worst! I know with my mate by my side we can take on anything. I smiled at my last thought as sleep finally pulled me under completely,


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Here's the next chapter enjoy! Thanks for the reviews you guys are amazing! :)**

I awoke because I felt like someone was watching me. I looked up to see Scott and Stiles with big smirks on their faces with their hands poised to poke Derek in the face. I let a quiet growl rumble through my body that caused the two boys to jump ten feet in the air. Derek tightened his hold on me and I glared at the boys. "It was Stiles's idea!" Scott whispered selling his best friend out. "It was not! You thought of it too!" Stiles protested glaring at his friend. I was about to scold them both when Derek opened his eyes. "Hello beautiful." He said with a sleepy yawn. "Aw thanks Derek!" Stiles said with a goofy smile as my mate scowled at him. "We're all waiting in the kitchen for you guys…" Scott said grabbing Stiles by the hood of his jacket and pulling him out.

Derek turned his attention back to me and rolled his eyes. "Sometimes I honestly don't know about those two." He said with a smile. "You'd be bored without us!" Stiles called from the kitchen. "You would miss them if they weren't here… they're part of what make your pack special." I said as I leaned down to kiss him. "Special might actually be the correct word to describe those two… Derek Deaton is here." Peter said as he stopped in front of the couch. "How long has he been here?" Derek asked as I climbed off of him so he could sit up. "Almost two hours ago…" "Why didn't you wake me?" Derek growled running his hands through his hair. "You two deserved a rest so we let you sleep." Peter said as Derek got up to go meet with Deaton.

I shrugged and walked into the kitchen. The whole pack was sitting around the kitchen table talking happily when I noticed Jackson was staring at me. I walked to the fridge ad grabbed a soda and sat down at the table. "Can I help you with something?" I asked meeting Jackson's eyes. He quickly looked down at the table and then sighed. "How in the hell are you alive?" He growled. "Dude that was rude!" Boyd growled glaring at the new beta. "What? She was killed and buried and yet here she is and all of you are just accepting her?" Jackson growled taking in the room. "It's because she's Rebekah. You weren't here when she first found us… But you have seen the change in Derek lately haven't you?" Isaac said from beside me. He gave me a small smile and then scooted closer to me so our shoulders were touching. "He hasn't left her side because he thinks she's going to disappear again." Jackson said shortly. "She's his mate… Do you really blame him?" Erica added. "Well since she's been back we haven't really done any training and now the Alpha's are threatening us." Jackson countered. "Seriously Jackson? You didn't really know Derek before Beks came here… She changed him for the better! You've only seen Derek after her death and now… Compare the two! He's no longer talking to himself or arguing with himself for that matter… He hasn't freaked out and destroyed the house and he hasn't just randomly disappeared… I'm sorry I just don't understand what your problem is! It's kind of like how Lydia stopped you from turning into a winged crazy thing!" Stiles said as his hands flailed in the air as he tried to prove his point. "That was different! She…." Jackson started to yell as Derek walked into the kitchen.

"She's what?" He growled as came up behind me. I leaned back so I was leaning my head on my mates hip. "She doesn't belong here." Jackson growled. "And why do you think that young man?" Peter asked cutting off Derek's reply. "She just doesn't…" "I think the young man has a problem with change." Peter said with a smile as he took his seat and Deaton sat next to him. Derek stayed standing, but his hand soon found mine as he began to speak. "As you all know the Alpha's are here and they've finally made themselves known." Derek said taking in the pack. "Did they say what they wanted?" Scott asked as all the betas studied their Alpha. "No… they just said that they are going to be keeping an eye on us…" "What does that mean?" Boyd asked. "That means we need to keep our guard up no matter what. When you go to school stick together…" "So use the buddy system?" Stiles interrupted. Derek looked down at me and rolled his eyes. "Yes Stiles use the buddy system… Watch out for new students and always be on alert." Derek said meeting everyone's eyes.

"Deaton is going to put a protective spell around the house. We'll all have to go outside and have Beks invite everyone in. No one can come into the house without being invited." Derek said and I raised my hand. "Yes my love?" Derek asked giving my hand a squeeze. "Do I have to invite Peter back in?" I asked with a smirk. "Young lady I am offended! I helped raise you!" Peter said returning my smirk. I rolled my eyes as the pack began to laugh. "Stiles will you assist me with the spell?" Deaton asked. "Yeah… sure… I'll try…" Stiles stammered as he quickly got up and followed Deaton out to the yard. The pack followed them out.

Derek took both of my hands as I stood. "I'm sorry Jackson is being so difficult." He said softly as he pulled me into a huge hug. "I'm not sure what his problem is… but I hope he can get over it." I said as I snuggled into. "He will… I don't know anyone who could hate you." He said kissing the top of my head. "You're amazing." I said as I reached up for a kiss. "Oh we need to get Jackson a pack ring." I said as we started for the door. We got outside and I had to suppress a giggle as I took in the scene. Stiles was nervously following Deaton with a bag of ash. Once the spell was complete I walked into the house and began inviting everyone in. Once everyone was inside I started on dinner, but was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Beks it's for you!" Isaac called. Derek took over what I was doing and I headed for the door, but what I saw caused me to push Isaac behind me and I roar to escape me.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Hey everyone! Sorry it's been so long since I updated! I started a new job and haven't had much time to do anything except work and sleep! I hope you enjoy! I'm going to try and make my updates longer to make of for the slowness! :) Let me know what you think with a review they make my day! :D**

"Is that any way to great me dear sister?" Anna purred. Derek was next to me within second. "Oh come on you two." Ellie said with a bored sigh. I was about to let out another growl but stopped as I heard the betas growl as one. They stood around Derek and I mimicking our posture. "Call off your mutts." Lily spat causing me to growl at her. "Let's just walk in… what's the worst that could happen." Mollie said with a laugh as she tried to walk through the door way. She let out a shriek as she was thrown backwards. "What did you do?" Anna growled. "She's just been standing there." Tess said flashing me a smile. "You think a little mountain ash is going to hold Deucalion and his pack off?" A familiar voice purred. "Mom?" I asked as Derek grabbed my hand. "My youngest daughter comes back from the dead… I think I have a right to see her." My mother said as she walked up the steps and to the door. "Let us in Rebekah." She growled as her eyes flashed violet. "That never worked for dad why do you think it'll work for you?" I said coldly. "Don't you dare speak to your mother like that young lady!" My father growled coming up to stand next to my mother. "Now Rebekah may we please come in?" My father asked meeting my eyes. "Why?" Derek and I growled together. My father sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "See how rude she's become!" My mother growled. "Daddy why didn't you tear him limb from limb when you had the chance!" Lily spat as my sisters glared at my father.

My father look up at the women before him. "She wouldn't have come back without him… I couldn't bring her back myself… Hell I had given up after the sun had begun to rise… He's a good man and I know he'll protect my princess with his life." My father growled obviously annoyed. I looked down as Derek's hand found mine and our fingers intertwined. I looked up and met his green eyes. "I love you." He mouthed as I smiled. "Now!" My father roared using his Alpha voice. His eyes flashed red as he took in my mother and sisters. "We are here to help Derek and his pack! I will not put up with you treating them in this disrespectful manner! Rebekah is our family and this is her family so the Hale pack is now out family and we will treat them as such! If there is any misbehaving you will be greatly punished." My father growled meeting each of my family member's eyes. "Did he just use his Alpha command?" Erica whispered so only I could hear here. I simply nodded as my father turned his attention back to Derek and I. "Rebekah may we please come in. I promise everyone will be on their best behavior." He said as I looked up at my mate. "It's up to you my love. You're the only one who can let them in." Derek said as he gave my hand a squeeze. " Come in Zeke, Anna, Mollie, Lily, Ellie, and Tess.." I said as I let them all come into the house. "What about me?" My mother shrieked. "Let her in." Peter whispered from over my shoulder. "Why?" I growled as I glared at her. "She's your mother Rebekah." Peter said softly as Derek and I both looked at him as he nodded. "She can help me finish dinner in the kitchen while you all talk?" He suggested as I sighed. "Don't even bother! I refuse to be left alone with that mutt!" My mother hissed backing away from the door. "Madam I happen to be a pureblood!" Peter said with a devilish smirk. Behind my mother's disgusted look I could see a glimmer of the girl she was in high school… a girl that had a thing for my beloveds uncle.

"Peter Hale you're nothing but a… a…" My mother stammered as she blushed a deep red. "A dirty smelly zombie?" Stiles threw in with a grin. My mother turned her glare towards the human boy and sneered. "Stay out of this human!" She spat causing Erica to growl. "Mother enough!" I barked causing everyone's attention to turn to me. My mother stared at me dumbly for a few moments before regaining her composure. "Now mother would you like to come in and help Peter cook dinner while dad helps us come up with more of a plan to face the Alpha pack?" I said smiling a bit when I realized I sounded like I was talking to a child. My mother looked from me to my father and then back again. She sighed and then nodded her head. "Ok then you can come in." I said as she walked straight past me and into the kitchen. Peter shrugged and followed her. "Keep your dirty paws off my mate!" My dad growled with a devilish smile.

After an hour of arguing we finial deided that the best decision would be to have my dad come and help train the pack with Derek, Peter, and I. Since my father is about the only member of my family that is civil and may even like Derek and the pack this seemed like the best idea. Tess offered to come help too, but since she just had a baby her schedule is pretty full with being a mom. My mother and Peter called us for dinner and then my family left and the betas went home and to bed. Derek and I climbed the stairs to our room where I collapsed on our bed.

Derek sat down at the edge of the bed and ran his fingers through his hair. "How are you feeling love?" He asked without looking at me. "Exhausted you?" I said as I crawled over to him and curled up next to him. He began to absently play with my hair as he staired into space. "Exhausted doesn't even begin to cover it… and we have so much we need to do… After you fall asleep I'm going to start…" "You're going to sleep with me." I interrupted. "I'll stay with you until you fall asleep love, but I have so much I need to do…" "I'll help you do these things tomorrow you need rest now so you can get everything you need to done." "I can't protect them if I'm asleep!" He growled. "And you can't protect them if you are exhausted!" I countered.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Hey everyone! Sorry this is so short! I'm planning to update tomorrow to make up for it! I hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think with a review! :)**

I awoke as sunlight began to spill in to our room. Derek shifted slightly next to me and then wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close. "Good Morning love." I said happily as I laid my hand on top of his. He only sighed as he snuggled his face next to mine causing me to giggle. "What?" He asked with a sleepy smile. "Your scruff tickles… I think it's time for you to shave today." I said rolling over so I could face him. "Do I have to?" He whined. "Maybe." I said with a wicked smile as he kissed me. "Well…" Derek started, but was interrupted by frantic knocking. "I'm sorry if I'm interrupting anything but we need you two!" Erica said in a rush as she opened the door. Derek quickly covered me with the blanket and then looked up at the frazzled Erica. "What's wrong?" He said tightly. "We were on our way to school and he wrecked and now he's running loose…" "Wait Erica sweetie take a deep breath and start at the beginning." I said softly as I grabbed her wrist and pulled her down so she was sitting on the bed. She grabbed my hand as Peter walked in. "Ooo I didn't know there was a party in here." Peter said with a smirk. I watched his face quickly darken as he took Erica's face in. "It's Jackson…. He wrecked when we were on our way to school. He had Isaac in the car with him… He freaked out and shifted… Isaac tried to help him, but Jackson just freaked out and attacked him… then he ran away. Scott, Boyd, and Isaac are tracking him. Isaac text me right before I came in here and said the Argents are hunting him…" She stammered as tears began to streak her cheeks. "Peter call Chris and get him over here now! "Erica do you want to track Jackson with us or stay here with Peter?" I asked studying the girl before me. "Stiles and I can use the Jeep and search the roads and town." She sniffled. "Ok you two go do that and report back if you find anything." I said giving her hand a squeeze as she got up and left the room. Derek and Peter shared a worried look. Peter pulled out his cell phone and called Chris as he walked out of our room.

Derek and I quickly got dressed. I was about to leave the room when he caught my hand and pulled me to him with a huge hug. "Will you track him with me?" He asked softly. "Of course…" "If we find him in a bad situation will you get the pups out of there?" He asked softly. "What about you?" I asked I he met my eyes. "I'm going to try and get him out of there." He said quietly. I was about to protest but was silenced as he kissed me. "I love you Beks." He whispered. "I love you too." I said as I searched his eyes. He kissed me once more and then we headed down the stairs and out the door. Derek let out a long howl as we came upon Jackson's wrecked car.

The car was totaled and there was blood everywhere. Some was Isaac's and the rest of it was Jackson's. Derek and I turned together as we heard something coming from out of the trees. We relaxed when we saw it was just Scott. "I'm so glad to see you two…" Scott panted. "Let's go…" Derek growled as the three of us took off into the forest. We ran for about a mile until Boyd caught up with us. A worried howl filled the air and we quickly recognized it was Peter. We stopped and Derek studied me for a moment. "Do you have your phone love?" He asked. I nodded and dug it out of my pocket. There was a text from Peter. What I read made my heart sink. "Those bastards… Derek we need to let Peter know where we are… but we need to get to Jackson and Isaac like yesterday." I said meeting my mate's worried eyes. He let out a howl and then we took off again. I just prayed we would find our betas in time.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N Hey everyone! So it took so long for the update, but here ya go! I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think with a review cause those make my day! :)**

A couple of minutes later Peter caught up with us. "Victoria said the Hunters have Jackson…. Isaac is trying to plead with Allison and Chris…." He panted. "Do you know where they are?" Derek growled as we continued to run. "No…" Peter said sadly. Scott and Boyd shot me a worried look as we stopped for a brief moment to catch our breath. "Why would they do this?" Scott growled not bothering to hid the hurt from his eyes. "It's like I told you in the beginning Scott…. They aren't our friends. They'll only hurt us and everyone we care about…" Derek said flatly. "Why would they go after Jackson… He's part of our pack and so is Victoria…" Boyd said letting his confusion color his tone. "Something must have happened if Chris isn't following the code anymore." I said trying to sound confident in my answer. Derek turned around and met my eyes. I reached my hand out towards his as I saw the fear and panic settling in. He took my outstretched hand and intertwined his fingers with mine. I gave his hand a loving squeeze and he smiled.

"Ok let's keep going." He said as he dropped my hand so he could run on all fours. The betas and I followed suit and we took off following the scent of Jackson's blood. I threw my head back and howled hoping to Isaac could hear me and know we were coming. There was a few beats of silence and then Isaac returned my howl. He was straight ahead of us. We were close and I could feel a renewed excitement come from the betas. Their excitement was quickly extinguished as we came upon the scene.

Jackson was hanging from a tree by his ankles and he was viciously trashing around. Isaac was on his knees with his hands, feet, and mouth were bound and Allison was standing over him with a cattle prod. The electricity was so thick in the air I could taste it. "Have you ever seen a rabid dog Isaac?" Chris asked as he paced between Jackson and Isaac. When Isaac didn't acknowledge Chris Allison dug the prod into his side and sent volts of electricity through his body. His blue eyes met mine and I heard him let out a weak whimper. I felt my body tense up as a growl rumbled through me. I ran past Derek and grabbed the prod from Allison. I could feel the electricity course through my body, but I had to stop her from hurting Isaac. I crouched in a defensive position in front of Isaac and roared at the girl before me. She stared at me and I smirked as her cold stare turned into a look of disbelief.

"You're supposed to be… that's impossible." She stammered. "It's kind of fun to do the impossible don't you think?" I asked with a wolfish smirk as my ears picked up the sound of a gun being pulled out. Within a split second Derek was behind me his back pressed to me with Isaac in between us. He let out a roar so loud that it shook the very ground we were standing on. He reached back and quickly intertwined his fingers with mine. I gave his hand a quick squeeze before Chris spoke. "Get out of the way Derek." He growled still pointing his gun at my mate. "What is the meaning of this?" Derek growled. "We got a call saying a rabid mutt was running around… We're here to put him down." Chris said with a cold stare. I looked up to where Jackson was hanging and sadness filled my heart as I watched him thrash around and howl. "It's not his fault… he's just having a rough time…" Isaac gasped. I looked behind me and smiled at the beta. "Before he crashed… he kept mumbling about you Beks…" Isaac said sadly. "What did he say?" I asked kneeling beside Isaac. "He said… You ruined everything… He had one simple job to do and he was about to do it… but now that you were back he wouldn't be able to complete it… He said they were going to punish him…" "Who are they?" I asked studying him. Everyone had gone quiet to hear Isaac speak, so no one notice that Jackson had stopped thrashing around. Isaac opened his mouth to speak again but was cut off by a harsh voice.

"Shut the hell up Isaac!" Jackson growled hoarsely. I looked up at the beta and studied him for a moment. I gave Derek's hand one last squeeze and then let it go as I walked over to Jackson. "Who's going to hurt you Jackson?" I asked softly as I dropped to my knees so I was eye level with the young beta. "I can take care of myself! I don't need your help or your pity!" He spat. "Jackson… What did I ruin and who is going to hurt you because of it?" I asked softly as I gently grabbed his face and forced him to meet my eyes. He stared at me for a few moments before tears began to well in his eyes. "They… they told me that if I killed Derek and Peter that they would take away my one weakness… so I could become invincible…" Everyone was deathly silent for the young boy's confession. "How did I mess that up?" I asked maintaining our eye contact. "Derek was so miserable without you… he was a complete and utter dick! And if he wasn't being a dick he was either running away from the pack or locked in his room crying… he was pathetic… it would have been easy to kill him… he might have even welcomed death, so he could be reunited with you. Then you came back from the dead and the change within him was almost instant… I mean he's still Derek, but he's happier… and with you here the pack actually started to feel like a family… You made it feel like home…" He said as his tears fell freely. "Why didn't you do us all a favor and kill Peter?" Stiles asked with a wicked grin. I looked up and realized that I hadn't even noticed he and Erica's arrival. "I hadn't gotten that far in my plan yet." Jackson called with a smile. The pack all laughed at this and then I turned my attention back to Jackson. "Who is going to try and hurt you?" I asked meeting his eyes again. His brow furrowed as he tried to recall who it was. "I don't know… I just know I'm in trouble since I failed them…" He said softly. "Oh shit…" I heard Derek grumble as someone began to clap. I looked up in the direction the sound was coming from and I felt my anger begin to boil my blood. "How dare you!" I growled staring at the man standing behind Jackson.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N Yay the next chapter! I hope you guys enjoy!**

"How dare I?" The man asked with a wicked smile. "The boy came to me seeking more power and I told him how to get it…" Deucalion said with a wicked look in his eyes as the other Alpha's fell into step behind him. "You're trying to get rid of Derek." I growled glaring at the pack. "The Hale's have always been a bit of a problem… a thorn in our side if you will." He said as he took in our pack. "Since your little pup couldn't do the job the easy way… we'll just have to finish this the hard way." He growled making a move towards Jackson. I stood and growled at Deucalion causing him to laugh. "If you die again there's no coming back." He said with a wicked grin. "You won't touch him." I growled. He took another step towards Jackson and I and a roar filled the air. In the blink of an eye Derek was before me. He placed himself between Deucalion and I. I laid my hand on my mate's back to let him know I was there and ok as the betas fell into place and circled around Jackson. "And you wonder why the Hale's are such a pain." Deucalion said rolling his eyes as the other Alpha's fell into step with him.

The tension between the two groups was broke by a familiar voice. "Deucalion! Stop this! They're just children!" My father growled coming in between the two groups. "Stay out of this Zeke! This is none of your concern." Deucalion said turning to glare at my father. "Rebekah is my daughter! She is involved therefore this is my concern! Do you see yourself? You're about to attack children!" "They have to go!" "They're children! They haven't even begun to live their lives yet! When did you sink so low?" "We haven't sunk! We are the Alpha's!" "No you're nothing but a bunch of dogs killing your own kind!" My father roared as Deucalion's eyes flashed red.

Derek saw the change before I did. I felt his body tense up as he jumped in front of my father shoving him to the ground behind him as Deucalion's claws raked down Derek's chest. I felt his name escape my lips as I started to move towards my falling mate. "Foolish boy." Deucalion growled as he grabbed Derek by his hair and dragged him away from the pack. I was trying to make my way towards Derek when two pairs of strong hands pulled me roughly back. "Now it's your turn girly." Ethan purred next to my ear. "To watch your mate die." Aiden laughed as I fought to free myself from their grasp. Calm washed over me and I knew it was from Derek. I looked up and met my mates green eyes. "Everything's going to be ok… I love you Rebekah." He said so softly that only I could hear him. "Derek! No!" I roared as I thrashed around trying to throw off my captures. "Don't you dare give up!" I sobbed as tears began to stain my face.

I could hear Peter barking out orders to the betas, but it all sounded far away. All I could think about was the fact that Derek was probably going to die. I kept my eyes locked with his as I fought against Ethan and Aiden's grip on me. "Let him go!" My father ordered glaring at the Alpha. "Stay out of this Zeke!" "I'm going to warn you one last time…" My father said as he began to shift. "Leave these kids alone!" He roared as he fell to all fours. Deucalion looked at Derek and whispered something to him and then turned his attention to my father. He shifted and they began to fight. I struggled harder to get to Derek as he lay bleeding on the ground. I felt the twin's claws begin to dig into me and I howled in pain. "Boys it is not nice to hold a lady against her will." Peter said as he came to stand before me. The boys looked at each other and then studied the man before them. I heard Erica, Jackson, and Boyd let out a growl as the attacked my captures. I was soon free and I ran to my mate.

He smiled as he saw me approach. I fell to the ground before him as I took in the claw marks going down his chest. "It's not as bad as it looks…" He coughed as he intertwined his fingers with mine. "He didn't break any bones… and I can already feel it healing… it's just slow…" He stammered as he took shallow breathes. "Why are you crying love?" He asked reaching towards my face to wipe away my tears. "I thought I was going to lose you… I thought you had given up…" I stammered as my tears continued to fall. "Nope… you're not getting rid of me that easily." He said with a smile as he brought my face to his for a kiss. "I'll never go somewhere you can't follow." He said softly as he kissed me. We stayed frozen like that for a brief moment, but were interrupted by a pain filled yelp.

I looked up to see my father lying in a heap on the ground and Deucalion and his pack were disappearing into the trees. "Daddy?" I asked softly as I tore myself away from Derek and walked over to my father. I felt fear settle in my stomach as I took in all the blood and his labored breathing. I knelt beside my father and rolled him over to face me. Panic filled me as I took in his beaten appearance. "Somebody help!" I shrieked as Peter and Chris came over to me. Peter took in his old friend with sad eyes as he laid a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Rebekah I don't think there's anything we can do…" Chris said studying me. "No…. No…no no no no! Call Deaton!" I ordered glaring at both of the men beside me. "Beks… I don't think…" "Call him!" I roared interrupting the hunter midsentence. He turned around and pulled out his phone and began to walk away.

"Come on Zeke you can pull through this…" Peter said glaring at my father as tears began to glisten in his eyes. "I know I have… no right… to ask you for favors…. But take care of my girls…. Look out for this pack…" My father gasped meeting Peter's eyes. He grabbed Peter's hand and forced him to look at him. "Promise me!" He coughed. "I promise…" Peter said as he fought back his tears. "I'm sorry for all the wrong I have done to you Peter…. I just want you to know no matter what you've always been my brother." He said with a smile. "I know brother… I know…" Peter said as his tears began to fall.

My father reached up with his other hand and held my face. "I always have and always will love you my princess… no matter how grown up you get I never want you to forget that…" He wheezed. "I know I love you too daddy." I said softly. He smiled at me. "I need you to finish this princess…" He coughed. "What?" I asked almost disgusted. "I would rather… die by your… hand… than Deucalion's…" He stammered. "I… can't… I can't do that… please don't ask me…" "I want you to… I want you to…succeed me… princess… you're the only one that can…" He coughed as he studied me. "It's Anna's right… not mine…" I said as my tears began to fall faster. "It is no one's right… it is my choice and I choose you…" I looked up at Peter and he gave me a weak smile as he gave my shoulder a squeeze. I kissed my father's forehead as I held my clawed hand up. "I love you daddy." I sobbed as I brought my hand down. "I love you too princesssss…." He said as I slashed his throat.

His life quickly ebbed from the wound and as he drew his last breath I felt great power begin to well up within me. I took a steady breath as I closed my eyes and took it in.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N I'm going to ask for some audience participation! Would you rather have grumpy Derek or happy Derek? Thanks for reading and as always reviews always make my day! :D**

"Beks?" Derek asked softly as he took a step towards me. I looked up and met my mates green eyes. Every one of my senses were heightened as the Alpha power began to make it's way through my veins. "Is this what it's like all the time?" I asked as I took in my new power. "It'll get a little less intense as it settles, but yeah." Derek said as he studied me with a wondrous look. I smiled at him for a brief moment, but my happiness quickly faded as my eyes took in the scratch marks going across his chest. "Oh god Derek!" I said as I began to run towards him.

"I'm ok love." He said softly as I began to frantically fuss over his slow healing wounds. "But its… you're …" "I'll be fine." He said as he grabbed my hands and made me focus on him. I felt tears begin to well in my eyes as my mind replay Deucalion dragging Derek away. "What's wrong Rebekah?" Derek asked as he cupped my face in his hands. "I almost lost you…. I almost lost you and couldn't handle it… I'm so sorry…" I sobbed as he pulled me to him. I buried my face in his shoulder and he held me like I was going to float away. "Everything's fine love… We're both here and we're going to be ok." He said softly as he held me together.

"I hate to break up this sweet moment and all…. But what are we going to do?" Stiles said awkwardly. I looked up and saw the pack was standing around us waiting for us to decide what to do next. "Let's get her dad home and bury him… Then… we can make a plan from there…" Derek said as he intertwined his fingers with mine. I looked down at our hands and gave his a squeeze as I took strength from my mate. Derek began to lead the way home as Peter and Scott picked up my dad.

We were about half way home when I looked back to see Jackson lagging behind the pack. Derek looked back and followed my line of sight. I looked up at him and he nodded and let go of my hand. I fell behind until I was keeping pace with Jackson. He looked up at me and quickly hung his head. We walked in silence for a few long moments until he finally spoke. "I'm sorry about your dad… They said no one would get hurt except for me if I failed…" He said quietly. "I know, but how did you get mixed up with those guys in the first place?" "It was a few weeks after I was changed into a werewolf… I ran into Ethan and Aiden… I saw the way people responded to them…" "You mean the looks of fear?" "No… people respect them… And…" "Girls drool over them?" Jackson looked up and met my eyes and smiled as he blushed.

"It wasn't just all that… they were so sure of themselves, like they know exactly who they are and what they want… and I… I just don't know anymore… I'm so confused… and I'm just so tired of being weak and powerless…" I stopped as Jackson said this and as he turned to look at me I launched myself at him and hugged him tight. He looked surprised for a few moments then he hugged me back. "You said the pack was starting to feel like a real family… it's because we are your family and no matter what we always will be. Let us help you find yourself… because no matter what we'll always be there to pick you up when you fall." I said softly as he began to cry. "I think I understand now why everyone likes you." I said as we both giggled. "Let's go home you silly pup." I said as we began to walk again.

The sun was high in the sky by the time we got home. The pack moved to the backyard so we could dig a grave for my father. Once that was complete it hit me like a ton of bricks. My father was dead… I had killed him… I fell to my knees as sobs began to shake my body. Derek was on my ground next to me as Peter and Scott put my father into the ground and the rest of the pack began to fill in the dirt. "We can get through this." Derek whispered as he held me close. "I killed my father!" I sobbed. "Would you rather he was killed by the Alphas?" Derek asked softly and I shook my head. "Then you did the right thing love." He said as I cried. The pack went into the house after my father was buried, but Derek and I stayed. He stayed with me until I couldn't cry any longer.

Derek took me inside and we ate dinner. I quickly showered and then helped Derek clean his chest up and he helped me with my arms. We got dressed for bed and then we crawled into to bed. Derek pulled me close and I felt myself relax as his arms wrapped around me. "Derek… I don't want this…" I stammered as he studied me with his green eyes. "What don't you want?" "I don't want to be an Alpha… I never wanted to be… I just want to live my life with you grow old and die… again with you…" I said as Derek ran his fingers along my jawline. "Being an Alpha has it's advantages though…" "Have you met my family? I have no idea how I'm going to handle any of this… I just…" I started but Derek silenced me with a kiss. "Everything will be ok Rebekah." "How?" "Because I have you and you have me… and when we're together we can handle anything because I love you more than anything in the world." He said but I silenced him with a kiss.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N Hey everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

I was woken up by my phone going off for the fifth time this morning. I peeled myself away from Derek and rolled over to my nightstand to grab my phone and curse whoever was calling me at this ungodly hour. I looked down at the caller I.D. and sighed. "Hello mother." I growled as I tried to shake my grogginess. "Thank god Beks! I've been trying to get a hold of you for hours!" My mother said dramatically. "Well mom most people are asleep at 4:30 in the morning." I snapped already annoyed with her. "Well when were you going to call and tell us your father was dead?" She growled matching my annoyed tone. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Honestly calling you guys was the last thing on my mind. With all that's happened in the last twenty four hours I was more concerned with my pack and burying my father." I shouted as I felt my annoyance hit a new level. I felt the bed shift as Derek rolled over to where I was sitting. "Try to stay calm love… Deep breathes…" He stammered as he trailed kisses from my shoulder to my neck. I felt a steady calm wash over me as he grabbed my hand and I met his green eyes. My peacefully calm feelings were interrupted as my mother's shrill voice came through on the receiver. "Well we need to talk…. We'll be at the house in a half an hour." She said shortly. I hung up and leaned back against Derek.

"Come here girl." He said with a smile as he pulled me against his bare chest. I snuggled into him and sighed. "What am I going to do?" I asked as he tightened his hold on me. "Whatever you want." He said simply as he kissed the top of my head. "That would mean having one of my family members kill me so I'm not an Alpha anymore." I growled looking up at my mate. "First I won't allow that and second you have always done what you thought was right Beks… even when we were kids… So I know that no matter what you'll think of something and it will work famously." He said with a smile. "I don't even know what the right thing to do is… Why can't our lives be simple?" "Because my love we are two Alpha werewolves with some messed up families and there's an Alpha pack after us." He said as he gave me a squeeze. I just smiled as I reached up for a kiss. "I love you." I whispered against his lips. "I love you too Rebekah." He said as he kissed me again. I sighed and tore myself away from him and then got dressed.

I headed downstairs as Derek was getting dressed so I could make some breakfast and coffee. As I walked into the kitchen I nearly jumped out of my skin when I saw Isaac sitting at the table. He looked up and took in my reaction. "Sorry! I didn't mean to frighten you…." He said frantically. "You're fine… but why are you awake?" I asked as I walked over to start the coffee pot. "I couldn't sleep… I kept having nightmares" Isaac said as he looked down at his hands. "What were your nightmares about?" I asked as I began to scour the fridge for breakfast food. I grabbed some eggs, bread, cinnamon, and sugar and began to make French toast. "Hungry?" I asked and Isaac nodded. "So what were your nightmares about?" I asked again still waiting for the betas reply. He sighed and sat back in his chair. "We were facing off against the Alpha's and Derek died… And the Argents helped…." He said quietly. "There's nothing to worry about Isaac I'm not going anywhere." Derek said as he walked into the kitchen and started helping me with breakfast.

"Besides I think we need some more training before we face off against the Alphas again… You guys did make me proud yesterday though." Derek said flashing a smile to the young beta. I smiled as Derek and Isaac chatted happily about new fighting techniques to try, but that was quickly interrupted by a knock at the door. My stomach began to toss and turn as I looked over at Derek. "I think Isaac and I can handle this go greet your family." he said with a warm smile. I turned and walked over to the front door. I took a deep breath before opening it.

My mother, Anna, Lily, Mollie, Ellie, and Tess all greeted me with tear stained faces as they walked past me and into the living rom. Tess was the only one that sat next to me on the couch and the rest of my family sat as far away from me as possible. "So tell us what happened." My mother said nearly emotionlessly. I told them everything that had happened in the last twenty four hours and watched as anger and sadness flashed across each of their faces. When I was finished Anna was the first one to speak. "So you killed him!" She growled glaring at me. "I only did what he asked me to do… He didn't want to die by…" "You wanted the Alpha power for yourself! You're so selfish! Did you even think about us? You've always been such a self-centered child!" She screamed. I heard a few growls from the kitchen, but they were interrupted as Peter walked into the living room.

"Good morning ladies! I'm sorry for your loss, but every word young Rebekah spoke was the truth." He said taking in the room. "Keep your nose out of this it's a family matter!" Lily spat glaring at my mates uncle. "Your words are sharper than a knife my dear, but even if this is a family matter Rebekah is my family." He said giving my shoulder a squeeze.

"How could you do this to us Rebekah?" My mother murmured almost to herself. "Do what mother?" I asked turning everyone's attention to her. "You should have never gotten involved with the Hale's! They bring nothing but trouble! They got you killed! Then your father brings you back and what's the thanks he gets? He dies for your pathetic excuse for a mate and Alpha! It's all your fault he's dead!" My mother roared. "Now hold on just a minute…" I started but was cut off. "Everything was fine until you came back to Beacon Hills and found Derek!" Mollie growled jumping up and stalking towards me. I heard Erica, Boyd, and Jackson coming down the stairs. "What's going on?" Erica asked as she rubbed sleep from her eyes. I was about to respond when Ellie's voice cut through the air. "Dad died for these mutts!" She growled as she took in the betas that had just walked in on this loving family scene. I turned on my heels to face my sister, but Derek was already there. "Your father risked his life for all of us! If I could repay him I would… He treated my pack as family…" "You aren't our family!" My mother roared getting in Derek's face.

That's when all hell broke loose. All of my sister's except for Tess were arguing with the pack. Isaac had come into the kitchen to help defend Derek but was soon in a heated argument with Ellie. I stood there as panic ran through me. Everyone was screaming so I was only getting bits and pieces of every conversation, but my family was basically blaming Derek for my father's death and the pack was fiercely defending their Alpha. Meanwhile Derek was in a screaming match with my mother. She blamed all of her problems and my father's death on me and Derek wasn't about to let that stand.

I ran my hands nervously through my hair as I felt my knees begin to buckle. I can handle hunters and other werewolves threatening to kill us, but I've never been good with stuff like this… my dad always took care of it… He always knew what to do and what to say to make a horrible situation a good one. I felt tears start to sting my eyes. I felt myself begin to wobble like I was going to fall when someone caught one of my arms. I looked up to see Peter next to me trying to steady me. He gave me a worried look as Tess grabbed onto my other arm. For a brief second all the yelling turned into just background noise as I took in the people next to me and then everyone fighting. I cursed myself for being so weak as I grew annoyed at myself for letting the situation get so out of hand and for my family acting the way they were. So I summoned all of the power I could and I let out a roar.

"Enough! Everyone shut the hell up!" I roared causing everyone to stop and stare at me. "I know you might not get along with Derek, but he is my mate and sooner or later you will have to accept it! If you don't have anything nice to say or don't think you can play nice get the hell out of my house now!" I roared taking in every person. Once silence filled the room again I spoke. "Now I'm the Alpha of our pack you can either accept that or leave! If you accept it then you need to get along with Derek's pack… you'll also need to accept that there are two Alphas! If you don't like it leave! Any questions?" I growled eying my family members. Each of them nodded their head in understanding and then I took in the pack. "I know you're not a huge fan of my family, but you guys need to get along if this is going to work." I said as each of them nodded. I was about to speak again when the front door opened.

"I smell a delicious breakfast!" Stiles said happily as he walked into the house. "And a family reunion…" He said as he took in the scene before him. "Sorry we're running late today, but….. What did we miss?" Scott asked following his friend. "We were just leaving." My mother said briskly as she walked out and my sisters followed her. "I'll call you!" Tess mouthed with a smile. Everyone stood silent until we heard my mother's car start and drive away. "Oh my god Beks you were amazing!" Erica said running over to hug me. Soon all the betas were patting me on the back and then heading for the kitchen to eat breakfast before training started. "Good job little wolf your dad would be proud." Peter said with a smile as he went to join the betas leaving Derek and I alone.

"So you're pretty much amazing." Derek said with a smile. "Why cause I got them to leave?" I asked as I walked over to my mate. "That… and the way you used the Alpha command… it was awesome!" He said with a smile as he grabbed me by my hips and pulled me to him for a kiss. "I used the Alpha command?" I asked feeling slightly embarrassed. "Yep… You actually had more force than your dad it was incredible!" He said happily. "Really?" I asked feeling myself blush. "Yep and your eyes are a very sexy shade of red." He said kissing me again. "Let's go eat breakfast you goof." I said as I smiled against his lips.

We ate breakfast and then since it was Saturday we decided to mix training with studying and homework. As we were training I noticed that Derek was pushing them harder than he ever has. He even had me teach Stiles basic self-defense. I spent the day trying to figure out what Derek was planning. The betas got a study break while Derek and I started dinner, but I was called away as Tess called me.

"Hey Beks?" She started "Yeah?" "Does your offer still stand?" she asked hopefully. "What offer?" "To join your pack?" "Oh that… Yeah… is it just you?" I asked feeling curious. "Yeah… but I think the others will come around… they just need time… I'm glad you're the Alpha though… Andrew and I are going to start looking for a house nearby so we can be closer." Tess said happily. "Really?" I asked feeling myself getting really excited by the fact that my favorite sister was going to be close. "Yep! Andrew said there's nothing wrong with Derek or his pack so he'll abide by your rules. I can't wait to see you… I have to go though the baby is crying." "Ok talk to you soon." I said happily as I hung up the phone. I knew most of my family wasn't on board with playing nice with Derek and the pack, but I was really glad Tess was.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N Hey guys! Here's the next chapter I hope you enjoy! :)**

A week has gone by since my father's death. Tess found a house and is moving in a few days. Derek has been pushing the pack to their limits during training sessions. I know he's worried about them and the Alphas, but they're so exhausted if the Alpha pack attacked now our betas would surely be killed.

I laid in bed trying to figure out Derek's plan as the sun began to rose. Derek carefully untangled himself from me and sat up. I rolled over and studied my mate as stretched. I reached up and traced my fingers along his tattoo. He tensed up for a short moment and them turned towards me and smiled. "I didn't mean to wake you." He said softly as he caught my hand and held it in both of his. "You didn't… I've been awake for a while…" I said looking down at our hands. "Hmm… well I was going to surprise you, but since you're awake would you like to spend the day together?" he asked kissing my hand. "We spend every day together… Why would I not want to spend a day with you?" I asked with a curious smile. "No I mean just you and I… No training, no betas, no family issues, just us." He said as he leaned down and kissed my nose. "Oh… Of course…. What do you want to do?" I asked as I blushed. "Leave it all to me love. I'll be right back!" He said kissing me. He pulled on a pair of jeans and headed down the stairs.

I rolled back over and sighed as I realized Derek and I had never really been on a date by ourselves… Yes we were mates and I love him with all my heart, but we've never been on a date before. All of the sudden I felt sick to my stomach. What was I going to wear? What if he didn't like my outfit? I cursed myself for worrying about such minor things. Derek will like whatever I wear no matter what because he loves me and he's my mate. That thought calmed me down for a moment and then I began to panic again. Butterflies welled up in my stomach as I jumped out of bed and ran over to my closet. I nearly tripped over my feet as I ran from the closet to the nightstand to grab my phone so I could check the weather.

It was going to be a bit chilly so I opted for a pair of skinny and a long sleeved purple shirt. I looked at my phone and realized it took me almost two hours to decide on my outfit. I was about to start on my hair when I heard a light knock on the door. "Come in." I called not knowing who to expect. I looked up and smiled at Isaac as he walked in. "Sorry to bother you…" he stammered nervously. I was about to ask him what was wrong but he spoke up first. "Wow! You look really nice." He said giving me a big smile. "Thanks… So what's up Isaac?" I asked studying the beta before me. "Not much… I'm just nervous… The twins have been acting funny all week… I think they're up to something." He said as I met his nervous blue eyes. I walked over to him and hugged him. I felt his body tense up then relax. "Everything's going to be ok Isaac. And if something goes wrong all you have to do is howl and we'll be there. I don't care if you're in the middle of class if something goes wrong and you need us I want you to howl as loud as you can and we'll come running." "I know I sound paranoid… I just don't want to lose anyone… I can't lose any more family." he said softly as I tightened my hold on him. "You won't we're not going anywhere Isaac." I said as he pulled away from me and smiled. "Thanks Beks… I'm really glad you're back." "We all are." Derek said from the doorway.

I smiled as I caught sight of Derek. He was still only wearing a pair of jeans and I couldn't help but check out his bare chest. I felt myself blush a deep red as he caught me checking him out. "Well I'll let you two get ready for your date or whatever it is…" Isaac said awkwardly as he left the room and Derek shut the door. He quickly crossed the room and grabbed me by my belt loops to pull me close to him. "See anything you like?" he growled with a devilish smirk. I felt my blush deepen as my words dried up in my throat. I just wrapped my arms around his neck and pushed myself up on my tip toes so my mouth met his in a hungry kiss. I felt him begin to pull at my shirt and I let out a growl. "I spent almost two hours trying to pick this out…" I started but was interrupted as his mouth crashed against mine. "But it would look so much better on the floor right now." He growled as he began to trail kisses down my jaw.

And that's exactly where it ended up. A couple hours later I found myself getting dressed again after I showered. "So what are we doing next?" I asked as Derek pulled on a black T-shirt. "Well how about we go get some coffee and doughnuts." He said with a smile. "Ok" I said as he grabbed my hand and we headed out the door. I smiled as he led me to the Camaro and opened the passenger door for me.

He drove into town and I smiled as he stopped at the café where he had met me when I first got back into town. He opened my door and took my hand and we headed inside. He ordered two coffees and two bacon egg and cheese sandwiches. He brought the coffee to our table as we waited for our breakfast. "So what was Isaac worried about?" He asked as he studied me for a long moment. "He thinks the twins are planning something." I said softly. "He's worried… he doesn't want to lose any of us." "Ah. So that's why you told him to howl if he needs us." He said with a smile. I nodded as the waitress brought out our sandwiches. I suppressed the growl that was threatening to come out as she checked Derek out. He simply grabbed my hand and turned my attention back to him. "Play nice Beks." He said so only I could hear him. "I am… but you're mine and I don't like the way she looked at you…. You're not some pretty piece of meat for girls to stare at…" I grumbled as I took a bite of my sandwich. "Oh really then what am I?" He asked with a smile as he took a bite from his sandwich. "You're mine." I growled. "You know you're kinda cute when you're possessive." Derek said with a sly smile that made me roll my eyes.

We finished our breakfast and headed back to the car. "So where to next?" I asked with a delighted smile. "You'll just have to wait and see." He said as he kissed me. Derek had just opened my door when a howl filled the air. Derek's eyes locked with mine and his forehead creased with worry. "Was that Isaac?" I asked as he shut my door and quickly got into the driver side. "Yes… something's not right…" Derek said from clenched teeth as he took off from the parking lot and headed towards the school. Another howl ripped through the air followed by my phone going off. It was Peter asking what was going on. I told him to meet us at the school. I looked over at the speedometer and growled. "Derek I know you're in a hurry, but if you don't slow down a little bit we won't be able to stop by the time we get there." I said softly. "I don't care something's wrong…. They need me…" He growled as he began to push the car close to red lining it.

We came to a screeching halt in front of the school and Derek and I both jumped out. We found a beaten and bloodied Isaac and an unconscious Scott on the lacrosse field. Derek checked on Scott ass I fell beside Isaac. "Isaac what happened?" I asked frantically searching his eyes. He seemed to be fighting with consciousness as he grabbed my hand. "Derek… Where's Derek?" He coughed. My mate seemed to materialize next to his beta. He grabbed Isaac's other hand and brought the boy back into focus. "Tell me what happened Isaac." He said as he kept the boy's eyes focused on him. "I'm so sorry…. They snuck up on us… we tried… they were too strong." He stammered. "What in the hell happened Isaac?" Derek growled sternly. "The Alpha's… they took them… Erica tried to stop them… they took her too…" "Who else did they take?" Derek said sternly. "Boyd and Stiles…" Isaac coughed as he finally lost the battle with consciousness.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy!**

Derek let out a roar that shook the ground we were standing on. "Take them to Deaton… I'm going to find the others." He said as he began to walk across the field. "Derek wait!" I said as I caught his arm. "Isaac and Scott need you right now. Let's get them to Deaton together and then make a plan to find the rest of the pack." I said. "They need me… I have to find them… I have to protect my pack." "Derek wait! Listen to Rebekah. You would stand a better chance against the Alpha's with Scott and Isaac's help." Peter said meeting his nephews eyes. "Then what do you want me to do? I can't just leave Boyd and Erica… They took Stiles… He doesn't even stand a chance against them." Derek said as he let his worry and panic color his tone. I walked over to my mate and grabbed his face so he would focus on me. "Derek everything is going to be ok… We're going to find them, but right now you need to focus on what's left of the pack here." I said calmly and he nodded.

We got Scott and Isaac into the car and Derek handed me the keys. "You drive… I'll run ahead and give Deaton a heads up." He said as he kissed the top of my head. He took off on all fours while Peter and I got into the car. "So what do you think happened?" Peter asked as I put the car into drive. "I'm not sure, but it looks pretty bad…" I said as I looked at the boys in the backseat. "I can understand why they took the betas, but why did they take Stiles? What would they need a human for?" "They wanted an easy way to get at Derek I guess…" I said quietly. Peter simply nodded and then stayed silent for the rest of the ride.

Derek and Deaton greeted us outside of the clinic and helped us get the boys inside. Once we were inside Deaton set to work. I sat down on the floor next to Peter to give the doc some space, but Derek was nervously hovering. "Is there anything I can do?" Derek asked letting his worry color his tone. Deaton turned and laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. "How about you take a seat with Rebekah and let me worry about the boys." He said and Derek nodded. I mate walked over and sat next to me with a defeated look. I moved to sit a little closer to him and grabbed his hand. A few hours passed and I found that I had nodded off. I looked down and saw that Derek had decided to use me as a pillow and I smiled as I ran my fingers through his hair.

I looked up to where the boys were and noticed they were sound asleep. I looked over as Peter and he gave me a small smile. "Where's Deaton?" I asked quietly. "In his office." Peter answered. "Are the…" "They're fine Rebekah… They're just going to be sore tomorrow. How are you?" he asked as he studied me. "I'm as good as I can be right now." I said as I continued to play with Derek's hair. "We'll find them Rebekah." Peter said confidently. "I know we will, but I'm worried about Derek…" I said softly. "Aren't you always?" "I know, but something's really bothering him. He's been pushing the pack so hard lately… I want to help him, but I can't if he doesn't let me in on the plan or at least let me know what he's thinking." I said miserably. "He probably thinks he's somehow protecting you my dear. My nephew has never been good with his emotions, but I know he wants to protect everyone… he wants to keep the pack safe even if that means he gets hurt in the end." Peter said giving my shoulder a squeeze. I sighed and was about to respond when one of the betas began to stir.

Scott sat straight up and looked around confused. I shook Derek awake and we walked over to the boy. "Where are we?" He asked as he looked over at Isaac. Where are the others? Where's Stiles?" He asked as he looked around frantically. "Scott everything's going to be ok." I said grabbing his hand as I tried to get him to focus. "Stiles? Erica? Boyd? Where are they? You found them right Derek?" He asked searching the Alpha's eyes for answers. He just shook his head. "We're going to find them Scott, but we need you and Isaac's help." Derek said calmly. Scott seemed to calm at his words and he laid back down and went back to sleep. Derek looked at me and then at Peter. "Will you watch them? We're going to get some air." Derek said as he took my hand and led me outside.

"Will you watch over them for a couple days?" Derek asked as soon as we were outside. "Why where are you going?" I asked studying my mate. "I'm going to try and figure out where they're holding the rest of the pack… then we'll make a plan of attack…." "Derek what's going on?" I asked cutting him off. "I have to find them…" "No not that. You've been acting a little off since my dad died… If you're going to run off and disappear for a few days I want answers." I growled. "What do you want me to say Beks?" He growled. "Well let's start with what Deucalion said to you." I growled. Derek quickly looked down and began to study the ground. "Derek what did he say?" I said as he looked up at me. "He told me… He said I have to kill my pack…" "What? You can't possibly be thinking about killing the pack." I said searching his eyes. "Of course not! I could never do that… But I'm scared… I don't know if I can protect them from the Alpha pack…" He said softly as tears began to make their way down his cheeks. I pulled my mate into a hug. "Everything's going to be ok… we'll figure this all out…" I said as I tried to believe my own words.

**A/N Oh holy christ chex! What did you guys think of last night's episode?**


End file.
